The Case of Kinnegal's Banshee
by Sandilynn Petersen
Summary: It's around Saint Patrick's Day and the A-Team is visiting B. A's hometown of Chicago. In search of a traditional Irish pub, they find a mission. They must see if the family-owned pub is haunted or if the goings-on have a more natural cause. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1 Home to Chicago

The Case of Kinnegal's Banshee

Disclaimer: I do not own The A Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A Team.

Chapter 1 Home to Chicago

B. A. pulled up to the apartment building at 700 Foster Avenue with a rare broad grin on his face. Hannibal had dozed off somewhere in the middle of Illinois. Murdock and Face were slumped in the rear passenger seats, their jackets between their heads and the sides of the van interior. Both had been sleeping soundly since the van crossed the Iowa state line.

That gave B. A. a little more than an hour and a half to glance across snow-covered fields and remember what mid-March weather was like in Chicago. He hoped snow would fall while they were there. He did not realize how much he missed the early spring weather of home.

They were arriving at his Momma's apartment in time for the guys to celebrate Saint Patrick's Day. He knew none of them were Irish . . . heck, Murdock had Scottish blood in him . . . but that wouldn't prevent his team from going out and finding an authentic Irish pub for some green beer.

B. A. would not accompany them. He never drank alcohol and the pubs probably didn't serve milk. He didn't mind. It would give him time alone with his mother.

He knew the guys had never seen a river flow green like the Chicago River did each Saint Patrick's Day with the special dye put in it. The parade up South Columbus Drive was fun to watch, even if you weren't Irish.

This Chicago vacation was long overdue. B. A. was home and happy to be there.

"Hannibal, Face, Murdock, time to wake up. Momma'll be waitin' for us." He slipped back into his normally scowling bad attitude. It was bad enough his Momma insisted on calling him Scooter in front of the guys. If he showed his soft side, they would use his nickname the entire time and show no mercy.

Murdock cracked his eyelids open and squinted out the window at the apartment building. He yawned widely and leaned over to shake Face's shoulder. "We're here, amigo."

Face brushed away the pilot's hand and murmured something. Leaning closer, Murdock heard, "Not again, Jeannine. Don't you ever sleep?"

The pilot smirked. "No, never," he said in his best falsetto. As Face opened his eyes with a start, Murdock batted his eyelashes at him with a coy smile. The conman glared at his friend and jerked open the door.

"Hey, man. Watch what you do to my ride!" B. A. shot Face a cold mean stare.

Hannibal was already opening the van door by the time the two men in the back had their jackets on. "Murdock, you take your and B. A.'s bags up to the apartment while he finds a place to park."

"Got it, Colonel." The pilot put up a fist with the "thumbs up" gesture as he reached for both duffle bags in the back. Lifting B. A.'s bag, he grunted out a heavy breath. "Man, what d'you have in here, Big Guy? Bricks?"

"A few gifts for Momma. You wanna make somethin' of that, fool?" The scowl B. A. shot Murdock made the pilot widen his eyes and put up a reconciliatory hand.

"No problemo, muchacho. Just wonderin'." He rolled his eyes at Face as he lifted both bags and trudged up the steps to the building.

B. A. rolled down his window and shouted, "'N' don' drop that bag or I'm gonna drop you! Don' want Momma's gifts broke 'cause of you."

"Now, B. A., you know Murdock will be very careful with anything you've gotten your mother. After all, she has as much as adopted him as her own son. That makes him your brother in a way." Hannibal grinned, his eyes sparkling with the mischief he knew he was causing.

"Don' you start, Hannibal. I was gettin' use to the quiet when that fool was 'sleep. You do the brother bit 'n' I won' hear the end of it the whole two weeks." The bejeweled driver pointed one finger at the Colonel and frowned.

Before hoisting his bag on his shoulder, Hannibal grinned once more. "I don't know, B. A. I thought I heard your mother was thinking of letting you two 'brothers' bunk together the entire time."

The Sergeant gave him a threatening low growl and pulled the van away from the curb.

Mrs. Baracus was waiting for them at the door to let them into the building. "I'm so happy to be able to celebrate one holiday with all of you even if it can't be Christmas." She shook Hannibal's and Face's hands and welcomed Murdock with a motherly embrace.

"How's my adopted son been doing?" she said as she held him at arms' length to scrutinize his physical health. "You look a little thin. Has Scooter been letting you eat? He has so healthy an appetite, I think he sometimes forgets there's more than just him at the table."

Face interrupted. "You can ask him yourself. Here he is."

Mrs. Baracus turned and was enveloped in the burly Sergeant's arms. "How ya doin', Momma? No more problems with the neighbors?"

"No. Things have been quiet around here. You remember Mr. Kinnegal from 302? His oldest daughter and her husband bought a house and he's living with them now."

"He still own that Irish pub on West 111th Street? What was it called? Kinnegal's Thirsty Dog or somethin' like that?" B. A. frowned, trying to remember.

"Yes, but he's been having problems keeping help. You remember Keelin, his youngest daughter? She's about the only one who's stayed on to work." Mrs. Baracus shook her head with a sad smile.

"Keelin. You don' mean that little brown-haired freckled girl used to win at king o' the mountain when it snowed?" The Sergeant snorted at the memory. "Let her win a lotta the time 'cause she kicked _hard_ when she was mad."

Face smirked. "You let a _girl_ win at king of the mountain? Scooter." Murdock and Face glanced at each other and burst out laughing. One look from B. A. silenced them but didn't prevent them from giving each other smug smiles.

"The very girl. Come on upstairs, all of you. I've got a beef roast cooking in the oven and lots of other food, too. You're probably all famished." She led the way up the stairs to her apartment on the third floor.


	2. Chapter 2 Never Bet a Sure Thing

The Case of Kinnegar's Banshee

Disclaimer: I do not own The A Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A Team.

Chapter 2 Never Bet a Sure Thing

"Momma, you outdid yourself this time!" B. A. had taken second and third helpings of his favorites from among the banquet Mrs. Baracus had prepared for the four men. He was now sitting back in one of the armchairs in the living room enjoying a large wedge of his mother's homemade cherry pie.

"She sure did, Scooter." Murdock set the small plate and fork on the coffee table in front of him and stretched out his long legs. He leaned his head back on the couch cushions from his seat on the floor and closed his eyes. He didn't see the scowl B. A. shot him at his use of the nickname.

Face sat on one side of Murdock on the couch, his suit jacket unbuttoned, a concession to the overfull feeling from eating so much delicious food. He held a coffee mug and sipped from its steaming contents.

Hannibal smiled from his place at the other end of the couch and set his half empty cup down on the ceramic coaster. It was one of a set of six that B. A. had brought as one of his gifts for his mother. Each coaster had a familiar Los Angeles scene on it. The one that held the Colonel's cup had a picture of the Hollywood sign on it.

B. A.'s mother settled herself in a chair with her own mug of coffee and sighed. "Oh, it feels so good to be off my feet for a few minutes. I've been looking forward to your visit so much, I was cleaning the apartment and cooking for two days."

"You said your former neighbor owns a traditional Irish pub?" Face raised his cup slightly to Mrs. Baracus as he asked and took another sip.

"Murray Kinnegal? Yes, he owns Kinnegal's Thirsty Dog Pub and also still does some of the daytime bartending from what I understand. Keelin does most of the nighttime bartending and waitressing and her older sister Maeve keeps the financial records. It will be a sad day when that family business shuts down." Mrs. Baracus frowned slightly.

"Is it in danger of shutting down? You mentioned they've been having trouble keeping employees?" Hannibal reached for a cigar from his jacket pocket. When B. A. shook his head and glared at him, he thought better of it and sheepishly picked up his cup instead.

"Well . . . before Murray moved out he told me the employees were being frightened away by something in the bar, many times when they were cleaning late at night. Maeve's husband Timothy claimed he heard a banshee wail days before one of the girls who waited tables tripped and fell down the staircase in her apartment building. She died of her injuries."

"We were thinking we would try to locate an Irish pub tomorrow night and see if we couldn't find a little green beer to celebrate Saint Patrick's Day. That would give you and B. A. some time alone to catch up on things. Maybe we should try the Thirsty Dog." Hannibal drained his coffee cup.

"Would you like some more coffee? Plenty more in the kitchen." She rose to her feet and was already making her way to get the coffee pot. "If you do go to the Thirsty Dog, tell Murray I said hello. He was a very nice neighbor when he and his family lived here. I don't know why Scooter had so many problems getting along with Keelin."

"She had problems gettin' along with _me_, Momma! I didn' do nothin' to _her_!" B. A. protested, getting to his feet and collecting together the dessert plates and silverware from his friends. He followed her out to the kitchen, still insisting she was not remembering correctly.

Face snickered. "I think I want to meet this Keelin. Any girl that can make B. A. this agitated might be very interesting."

Murdock, his eyes still shut, gave one of his lopsided grins and snorted. "You've never met a girl you _didn't_ find interesting. Brown hair and freckles, huh? Wonder if she has blue Irish eyes, too?"

"Before you go playing king of the mountain with her, Lieutenant, just remember we're in B. A.'s hometown and this girl is the daughter of someone B. A.'s mother knows." Hannibal gave Face a stern look that held a faint glimmer of amusement.

"I think you two have me all wrong. Frankly, I'm a little surprised you think I always take advantage like that." Face frowned down into his cooling coffee and took a couple of quick swallows to finish it.

Murdock opened one eye, glanced up at Hannibal and smirked. "Bet ya twenty he'll have a phone number 'fore we leave the pub tomorrow night. Taker?"

The Colonel responded immediately with a grin. "You know me better than that, Captain. I _never_ put money against sure things. It would be like betting against the sun rising in the morning. Stupid wager."

"Yeah, guess you're right, Hannibal." Murdock drew his legs up and rose to his feet. He yawned and stretched his arms up before wandering toward the kitchen. "Well, Mrs. B.'s dishes ain't gonna do themselves 'n' it ain't fair to have her do them after all her work to feed us."

He met Mrs. Baracus at the door and intercepted the coffee pot. "Allow me, Momma. You go put your feet up." He gave her a kiss on the cheek before filling Hannibal and Face's cups and retiring to the kitchen. Soon they could hear water running and the clatter of pots and pans. A burst of operatic song, _Libiamo ne'lieti calici, _the Drinking Song, from Verdi's La Traviata, soon followed.

Face and Hannibal glanced at each other with amusement. Face silently mouthed, "One . . . two . . . three . . . " and gestured at the end of the countdown.

"Shut up, fool! If I'm gonna help wit' the dishes, you can at least shut up!" As if on cue, B. A.'s annoyed tone rose above Murdock's impassioned singing. The song became garbled and then stopped.

"Excuse me, but I think I need to go and make sure my boys are getting along. A mother's job is never finished." With that, Mrs. Baracus sighed and made her way to the kitchen.

"Some things will never change. Right, kid?" Hannibal leaned back against the couch cushions, closed his eyes and smiled.

"Right, Hannibal." Face mirrored the Colonel's movements.


	3. Chapter 3 The Thirsty Dog

The Case of Kinnegal's Banshee

Disclaimer: I do not own The A Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A Team.

Chapter 3 The Thirsty Dog

After supper the following evening, Face, Murdock and Hannibal called a taxi to take them to Kinnegal's Thirsty Dog Pub. Even though the Captain was the one least likely to over-imbibe because of the medications he took, B. A. still would not allow them to use his van.

Before they left Mrs. Baracus warned them against coming home too late or too intoxicated.

B. A. backed up his mother's warning with a threatening glare. "Don' make Momma worry 'bout you."

The taxi driver left the three men in front of the pub and promised to return in two hours. Face, Murdock and Hannibal scrutinized the exterior of the building before entering.

The Thirsty Dog was the kind of traditional Irish pub the three men had envisioned. The structure itself was constructed of field stones mortared together. Stained glass windows with Irish themes faced the street. A weathered sign board hung over the heavy wood door.

Murdock pointed at the sign and grinned. On it was the name of the pub and a carved and painted figure of an Irish setter with one paw raised. "Billy's gonna love this place." He reached down to caress the head of his invisible dog.

Face frowned. His friend usually didn't bring up his imaginary dog unless they were on a mission or he wanted to get on B. A.'s nerves. He had come to see the delusions and personas Murdock acted out as elaborate coping mechanisms. Why would Murdock need Billy when they were on vacation?

"Captain, I think we might need to leave Billy leashed up outside." Hannibal's face bore the patient humor he always had when Murdock fixated on something.

"Aw, Colonel!" The pilot groaned. "What if someone steals him? How would I find 'im if he got stolen? This is a big city."

Hannibal removed a cigar from his pocket, bit off the end and lit it. He considered the glowing tip for a minute. "I suppose we _could_ sneak Billy in as long as you don't draw any attention to him. People wouldn't understand why he's in there."

Face glared at the Colonel with one of his why-are-you-encouraging-him looks. Then he sighed and followed Hannibal through the door. He waited, holding the door open for Murdock. "Coming?"

The pilot nodded. "Billy'll be good, Face. I promise." Then he gave the conman a wink and smile before going in.

The interior of The Thirsty Dog was just as Old Country as the exterior with timber floors, stone walls and a large stone hearth which dominated the center of the barroom. In the chilly March weather, the fireplace logs were ablaze with tongues of flame.

Wooden trestle tables and benches lined the walls under the windows. A few wooden chairs were pulled up around the hearth. Stools surrounded a carved dark wood bar counter. Except for two older men smoking pipes over steins of ale, they were the only customers. Behind the counter, a young woman, her dark brown hair peeking out from a green kerchief, was wiping beer mugs with a white towel.

The three men walked up to the counter and perched on stools. Murdock stared at the female bartender until she looked directly at him. He leaned over to Face and whispered loud enough for her to hear, "Sure is a pretty one but her eyes're green, not blue. No freckles anymore either."

She stiffened slightly, her temper showing in the fiery sparkle of her eyes. Pasting on a forced smile, she carefully placed the dried beer mug on a tray under the counter and tucked a corner of the towel in a pocket of her emerald green skirt.

"May I help you gentlemen?" She looked at each man in turn, her eyes finally settling on Hannibal as the most likely to answer in a polite manner.

Before the Colonel could speak, Face flashed her a dazzling smile. "Don't mind my friend here. He's usually not so rude. Are you, Murdock?"

Murdock got a hurt look on his face and began studiously checking his fingernails. He glanced up with apologetic eyes. She arched an eyebrow and, embarrassed, he returned his attention to his fingernails.

The young woman returned Face's smile. "I'm used to men giving me unwanted attention. It comes with the job. Can I get you something?" She turned her gaze on first Face and then Hannibal. She pointedly ignored the pilot who was clearly sorry for the first impression he had made.

"Are you Keelin Kinnegal? If you are, Scooter and his mother, Mrs. Baracus, say hello." The Colonel continued the conversation.

The bartender took in a short breath of recognition and her smile grew warmer. "Now there's a person I haven't seen in a long time. How _is_ Scooter? And his mother? Is she well?"

"Scooter's still got _painful_ memories of you, 'n' I can see why." Murdock mumbled the words under his breath and flinched when Face's foot caught him in the shin. The conman withered him with a look.

"We worked with Scooter for a few years, Miss Kinnegal. My name's John. This is Templeton better known as Face and you've met Murdock." Hannibal introduced themselves to the bartender.

Keelin blushed. "You caught us on a night when it's rather quiet in here. When we're able to sign on a group to provide live music, business is better." For a fleeting moment, her forehead puckered with concern.

Face noticed her worried expression and glanced at Hannibal with raised eyebrows.

"Is something wrong, Miss Kinnegal?" Face leaned over the counter and rested his hand on hers in a gesture of caring. "Anything I can do to help?"

She gazed into his blue eyes and sighed. "You can call me Keelin. I suppose Mrs. B. told you about our problems with the staff."

"She did mention it." Hannibal hid his smile over how well his Lieutenant was getting acquainted with the bartender. He was right not to take Murdock's bet.

"Staff and customers alike have claimed they heard strange sounds in this pub. One or two said they caught small glimpses of wisps of vapor where there should be none. No one likes to go into the cellar to get anything." Her words came out all in a rush and then her cheeks flushed deep pink over what she had revealed. "It's gotten to the point where we can't hire musical entertainment or find anyone to work closing hours. The superstition and rumors are beginning to drive away business."

As if to emphasize her words, the two older men rose from their seats and moved toward the door. One of them gestured at the three men and the bartender with his pipe, saying, "The superstitions are as real as the stars in the sky on a clear night. I knew your father back when the curse fell on The Thirsty Dog. Nothing good's come to the place since. I was here the night the banshee wailed her warning."

Face noticed Keelin turn pale at his words. "There's no curse, Tim McClonough, and there's no banshee!"

McClonough gave her a pitying look and sighed heavily.

Face turned to the old man and asked, "So why do you come back?"

McClonough grunted. "Loyalty to her father. Old age. Habit." He shrugged and followed his friend out the door.

Hannibal gazed at Keelin. "Perhaps we can figure out what's going on here, Miss Kinnegal. If there's a non-supernatural cause for the things that are being heard and seen, we might be able to help. What do you think, Face? Captain?"

Face nodded but Murdock's attention had been diverted to a dark corner of the pub. He left his bar stool and moved toward it with hesitant steps.

"Murdock?"

The pilot didn't respond. He stopped short of the corner and stared, sinking onto one of the nearby wooden benches.


	4. Chapter 4 Green Beer

The Case of Kinnegal's Banshee

Disclaimer: I do not own The A Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A Team.

Chapter 4 Green Beer

"Captain Murdock!" Hannibal mustered his most authoritative tone and received no response. He glanced at Face. The Lieutenant stood and made his way to the bench where his friend sat, staring at a dark corner. Billy was one thing; this was something a little more troubling.

"Murdock?" He touched the pilot on his shoulder. Hannibal left his seat and stood close behind the younger men. His expression was one of puzzled concern.

"Please tell me Billy and me weren't seein' things, Faceman. 'Cause if we were, we need to be back at the VA hospital talkin' to my shrink." Murdock's voice was a hoarse whisper.

Face squinted in the direction his friend had focused his attention but observed nothing unusual. "Tell me what you _think_ you saw." He said the words carefully and felt the pilot's muscles under the jacket tighten.

The Captain shook his head slowly as if erasing an unpleasant thought from his mind. Glancing at Keelin, noticing her face blanch, Murdock cleared his throat. "I guess it was nothin'. Nothin' at all." He rose to his feet and walked the few steps back to the bar, peering once or twice over his shoulder as he did.

Face looked quizzically at Hannibal. The Colonel shook his head in a gesture to drop it for a later time.

Once seated on the bar stool, the pilot made eye contact with Keelin. He needed confirmation he wasn't having a delusional episode, not when they had come to Chicago to relax. He could see from her eyes he had not imagined it. She stared at him like she was frightened about what he might tell her. He sensed she had been seeing the same thing he just did.

"So do we figure out what's going on here or not, Captain?" Hannibal drew his attention back to the topic.

Still holding the gaze of the pretty bartender, Murdock nodded. "It's not like we're busy doin' somethin' else. Let's help these folks out."

Keelin blushed and gave him a grateful smile.

"One of the first things we do is take turns each of the next few nights closing the pub with Keelin. We have to experience the claims for ourselves." He didn't notice the Captain open his mouth to speak and then close it again. "Only then can we try to find possible causes for the things that are going on." Hannibal looked at Face and Murdock in turn. "Which one of you would like to stay and help close tonight?"

Both men said "I will" simultaneously. Murdock glared at Face. "I got this one, muchacho."

"Why don't we let the lady decide? Besides, won't Daniela be jealous if you stay alone with a pretty woman for most of the night?" Face countered. He smiled at Keelin with all the charm he could display. Her eyes flickered over his handsome features and she reached out to touch his hand.

Seeing that, Murdock stared down at the floor. The pilot had a different reason than Face for wanting to stay. He had to talk to Keelin. He also knew he was seldom able to outdo the conman where women were concerned.

When the young woman said, "Let the Captain stay tonight" he was surprised. Looking up at her, he noticed the fear in her eyes again. She smiled weakly at him and he tried to smile back.

"Now, gentlemen. Shall we have that green beer before the taxi comes back to get Face and me?" Hannibal caught the look exchanged between the bartender and his pilot. He wasn't sure what changed her attitude toward Murdock or if it was a good thing.

Keelin invited the pilot behind the counter to show him where everything was.

"You can start by serving your friends." She bent to retrieve two mugs from the tray under the counter at the same time he did. Her hand brushed against his. Their faces were only inches apart.

Her eyes widened and she gasped in surprise. He smiled and murmured, "Boo!"

Standing up with beer mugs in hand, he strolled over to the tap while Keelin blushed at her close encounter with him.

Face smirked. "He does crazy stuff like that. You get used to it after a while. You sure you don't want to change your mind?"

Murdock carefully set a coaster and a mug in front of Hannibal. As he did the same for Face, some of the beer sloshed onto his suit coat sleeve. The pilot crooked one eyebrow at the Lieutenant.

"Sorry, Faceman. Hope that green dye comes out of that expensive jacket. Remember? I do crazy stuff like this." The pilot began whistling softly to himself as he cleaned the end of the counter with a wet cloth.

Face took a deep breath and resisted the urge to retaliate in some way. How Hannibal could sit there smoking his cigar and sipping his beer was beyond him.

Keelin grabbed the bar towel from her pocket and wet it down in a basin of water under the counter. She shot Murdock an amused glance and looked into Face's eyes. "I'm sorry about that. Sometimes the help is clumsy."

She dabbed at the sleeve and finally gave up. "I think you're going to have to take it off and let me soak it in water."

"I don't really want to ride back to the apartment with a wet sleeve. Not in this cold weather. Thanks for trying." Face clasped her hand, making eye contact as he did.

Keelin grabbed a pen and receipt pad and wrote down some numbers and words. Ripping the top page from the pad, she offered it to him. "Well, I can at least pay for the dry cleaning. Uh, here's my phone number and the address of a good cleaner in the neighborhood. Call and let me know what the bill comes to, okay?"

Murdock's whistling stopped abruptly as he grinned at Hannibal. "Man! That would've been an easy twenty. Smart move, Colonel."

Hannibal smiled and took another gulp of his beer.


	5. Chapter 5 Brendan

The Case of Kinnegar's Banshee

Disclaimer: I do not own The A Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A Team.

Chapter 5 Brendan

After Face and Hannibal left The Thirsty Dog for the night, Murdock and Keelin found they had more than enough time to talk. A young couple, more than likely tourists, came in and had two drinks. They left when they realized there was not any live entertainment.

Most of the cleaning duties were finished well before closing time. Keelin poured Murdock and herself two mugs of beer and motioned for him to sit with her at the counter.

"I appreciate what you guys want to try to do for my family. I just don't know what to believe anymore about the curse and the things that have happened." The young woman ran her pointer finger around the edge of the beer mug as she spoke.

The pilot took a swallow and gazed at her. "Have _you_ seen or heard anything unusual?" He thought he knew the answer to that but had to be sure.

"I've been in the cellar and heard faint sounds of someone screaming. The cellar's insulated from the outdoors so I know it isn't sound filtering in. Sometimes I'm all alone and I hear whispers from somewhere in here. I can never tell exactly where." She looked at him intently before continuing. "Sometimes when I'm all alone here I look over in the corner and see a white mist. It disappears soon enough and always before I can work up enough nerve to approach it."

Murdock stared down at his hands which encircled the beer mug. "I thought I saw something tonight."

"I know. I saw it, too." He looked up at her with uncertainty in his expression and she nodded.

He let out a sigh of relief. "At least I know I'm not delusional."

"Yeah, about that. What did you mean when you said you might have to go talk to your shrink? Why does John and Face call you Captain?" She cocked her head to one side as she waited for his answer.

Looking at her, Murdock thought how pretty she was and then felt a pang of guilt when he remembered Daniela back in Los Angeles waiting for his return. "I'm on a type of leave from a V. A. hospital. My buddies checked me out of there to make this trip to Chicago. I was a Captain in the Army Air Corps in Viet Nam." He took another swallow of his drink and hoped she would accept his answer without asking anything more. Maybe if he focused his attention on his drink and not on those amazing green eyes and beautiful smile . . .

"You mentioned someone called Billy. And your friend said something about a girl called Daniela?" Her finger traced the rim of the mug again.

"Daniela's one of the nurses. She and I, well, we're kinda goin' together." He kept his eyes on his beer.

"And Billy?"

"You know, Miss Kinnegal, you ask an awful lot of questions." He grinned at her and hoped it would stop the personal queries. "Now my friend Face, I mean Templeton, is a whole lot more interestin' than I am. When he works with you tomorrow night, you'll see."

The pub door opened and Keelin glanced back over her shoulder. "We'll be closing in about thirty minutes." When she saw who it was, her cheeks flushed pink. "Oh, it's you, Brendan."

"Thought I'd drop by and make sure everything was alright. Haven't seen any more spirits that go bump in the night, have you, Keelin?" The young man strolled over to the counter and sat at her other side. "Got something I can drink to warm me up?"

Murdock stood and moved to the tap to pour him a beer.

As he did, he overheard Brendan ask, "New employee? Does he know about the reputation The Thirsty Dog has for nonalcoholic spirits?" He chuckled at his own bad pun.

Murdock stole a quick look at Keelin. She seemed uncomfortable when the young man leaned especially close and put an arm around her waist. The pilot considered doing to Brendan what he had done to Face earlier and then thought better of it.

He put coaster and beer mug in front of the young man. "That'll be a dollar and a half."

"Are you kidding me? Boy, you _are_ new, aren't you?" Brendan snorted and waved Murdock away. "Put it on my tab. Right, Keelin?"

Murdock waited until the young woman gave him a quick nervous nod. On a bar receipt he wrote "Brendan the Jerk owes $1.50." and slipped it under the tray in the cash register.

"Take a look and see if you have any peanuts in the shell back there, would ya?" When the pilot nodded and bent to look for a bowl for the peanuts, Brendan smirked. "Doesn't say much, does he? What did you do? Hire a dummy?"

"Brendan! Leave him alone." Keelin grimaced when the young man leaned in even closer for a kiss.

Murdock took a deep breath to control his anger and set the full bowl of peanuts down hard in front of the couple. "I say plenty when I got somethin' to say 'n' right now I'd say the little lady doesn't want you touchin' her that way."

The young man stared at him for a few seconds, a look that was returned with vehement intensity by the Captain. Then he stood up and grabbed the bowl. Dumping the contents on the floor, he ground the peanuts under one foot while glaring at Murdock. "Gee, it seems you didn't sweep the floor very well."

He swiped his glass beer mug off the counter. It shattered into several pieces. Beer spattered on the crushed peanuts and over the floor in all directions. "I'd say you have something to clean up. I'll be seeing you tomorrow night after work, Keelin. Be ready."

Keelin shivered as Brendan left the pub, slamming the door behind him. "I don't know if you should have provoked him, Captain Murdock. Two others stuck up for me in the past and ended up in the hospital. He has friends."

"Don't you fret over me, sweetie. I can defend myself." He glared at the door, fists clenched. "'N' he ain't the only one with friends."


	6. Chapter 6 Attacked

The Case of Kinnegal's Banshee

Disclaimer: I do not own The A Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A Team.

Chapter 6 Attacked

After seeing Keelin to her car parked in back of the pub, Murdock walked to the front sidewalk to wait for the taxi he had called fifteen minutes before.

_Sure hope Chicago cab service is more reliable than the taxis in L. A. Don't want to be waitin' all night. Maybe I should've gotten that ride with Keelin. _

But the bartender lived in the Bridgeport neighborhood, at least a forty minute drive from 700 Foster Avenue. It would have been too far out of the young lady's way.

Besides, he needed to maintain a little distance between the client and himself. He thought of Daniela and what they had already been through together. Nope, he wasn't eager to let that relationship crash because of a sweet smile and emerald green eyes he would never see again when this vacation was over.

He glanced up and down watching for the taxi. This late at night few vehicles were cruising West 111th Street. Footsteps from the parking area behind the pub drew his attention. Derisive laughter and loud voices kept him alert.

_Probably some late night partiers findin' their way home._

After a few minutes went by, he peered in the direction of the ruckus. The partiers were not getting closer and seemed to be loitering in the parking area. When he heard a garbage can being overturned, he decided to check it out. Murdock sneaked along the outer wall of the pub, trying to stay in the shadows out of sight.

Peeking around the corner of the building, he sighted three youths. He guessed they were in their late 20s. Too late, the footsteps behind him alerted him to the presence of a fourth person. When the approaching youth grabbed him by the elbows from behind, he twisted around violently. Wrenching his right arm free, the pilot brought his fist up hard under his assailant's jaw and knocked him backwards.

_Walked right into it. Stupid, stupid! Guess I know who these boys are 'n' what they want to do._

With both arms free, Murdock tried to run back to the public sidewalk. The ringleader might think it too risky to continue the attack if they were out in the open where a passing driver would see them. The three young men still standing easily caught up to him.

Two of them dragged him back several feet into the shadows and shoved him up against the stone wall. While they pinned his arms, the third youth broke the neck off an empty beer bottle. The fourth, getting to his feet and rubbing his chin, had a vicious grin on his face.

"You have quite a punch for a bartender. Good reflexes, too. I wonder how good those reflexes will be when we get finished with you." Murdock recognized the speaker as Brendan.

The youth with the broken bottle flashed the jagged edges an inch from the pilot's throat while the ringleader of the group laughed. Murdock willed himself not to flinch. He stared coldly at Brendan.

"If you wanna see how good my reflexes are, have your boys let me go 'n' I'll take ya on one at a time," the Captain hissed.

Brendan sneered. "Naw, our way is more fun." He swaggered closer and pulled back his fist.

Taking in a deep breath and using the two youth on either side of him to his advantage, Murdock kicked his legs up and outward. He caught Brendan in the chest, toppling him. As his feet returned to the ground, he wrenched his arms free and spun around so that he could see all four of his assailants.

Murdock slowly edged his way back toward the parking area. His breath was coming hard. He used his peripheral vision to look for anything that could serve as a weapon. A yardstick-long section of rusty metal pipe caught his eye and he darted toward it.

He barely picked it up when the youth with the bottle swung at him. The sharp glass slashed Murdock across the back of his right hand. He gritted his teeth against the searing pain and crouched in a defensive bōjutsu posture.

Wielding the pipe like a Japanese _bō_, the pilot blocked the next move. He rammed the end of the pipe into the belly of the nearest youth and swung the other end around to smack the kid's hands. The young thug dropped the bottle and fell to the ground.

Murdock continued to retreat, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, skillfully twirling the makeshift staff in his hands. Blood dripped onto the ground from the deep cut. His eyes darted from one assailant to the next while seeking a defensive advantage.

He saw the dumpster six feet to his right side and bolted toward it. Leaping as high as he was able, Murdock landed on top and scrambled to his feet. Crouching down and holding the pipe horizontally in front of himself, he glared down at the remaining two standing opponents.

"Well?" The pilot maintained his stance, feeling an insane rush of adrenaline flow through his body. He laughed, a maniacal sound that made the two youths glance at each other in doubt.

Beams from headlights illuminated the parking area. The two remaining young men fled. The number of retreating footsteps echoing on the pavement indicated all of the pilot's attackers ran away to avoid capture.

"Murdock. Buddy, are you alright?" He heard Face's familiar voice and dropped the pipe. Perching atop the dumpster, he squinted at the shadowy figure coming toward him. The back of his hand throbbed with pain. Grimacing, he took a corner of his flannel shirt and pressed the material against the wound.

Another shadow figure emerged from the van's passenger side.

"If you had called in like you were supposed to and let us know you were taking a taxi home, we might not have gotten here in time, Captain. I'm glad you disobeyed orders _this_ time." Hannibal sounded relieved. "Just don't let it happen again."

Murdock climbed down from the dumpster, his hand throbbing with each movement. "No sir, Colonel. I won't." He gave Hannibal a tight-lipped smile and motioned with his head toward the headlights. "I thought B. A. wasn't goin' to let anyone else drive his van."

"Yeah, well, Mrs. B. had something different to say about that when you had to stay here so late. Besides, B. A. insisted on driving us here himself to pick you up. I think he got worried about you . . . but don't tell him I told you." Face's attention rested on Murdock's hands, one covering the other with the blood-soaked hem of his shirt. He made eye contact with his friend and noted his pain-filled expression. "Hannibal . . . "

The Colonel gently moved the pilot's hand and the flannel from the wound. His jaw tightened and he let Murdock cover the cut again. Hannibal put his arm around the pilot's shoulders and guided him toward the van. "Keep applying pressure to it, Captain. We'll get you back to the apartment and get that stitched up."


	7. Chapter 7 In Stitches

The Case of Kinnegal's Banshee

Disclaimer: I do not own The A Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A Team.

Chapter 7 In Stitches

Mrs. Baracus insisted Murdock go with her to the emergency room when she saw how deeply the beer bottle had slashed the back of his hand.

The injured man protested. "Now, Momma, Hannibal's taken care of stuff like this before. No need for me to see a doc. Heck, he's taken _bullets_ outta us when we're on the run." He immediately wished he had kept quiet. A shadow of deep worry flickered across her face.

"Only happened once or twice, Momma. Nothin' to fret 'bout." B. A. put an arm around his mother's shoulders and glared a warning at the pilot.

"He's right, Momma. Nothin' got damaged that the Colonel couldn't fix. Itty bitty puncture wounds. Not worth mentionin' even." Murdock knew he was babbling. He just wanted to erase the anxious thoughts he stirred up in her mind. With another glare from the muscular Sergeant, he clamped his mouth shut.

"If Murdock goes to the emergency room, there may be more questions than you're able to answer. He's right. We've handled more serious wounds than this, and in less sterile conditions." Hannibal placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "We don't want Colonel Decker or the local police ruining the rest of our time with you."

Tears in her eyes, Mrs. Baracus nodded her understanding. "What can I do to help?"

An hour later Murdock rested on the couch, a dose of acetaminophen with codeine keeping the pain down. A gauze bandage hid a jagged row of twelve stitches across his hand.

"This Brendan is a real piece of work, Faceman. Gotta watch out for him tonight. I was stupid to go checkin' things out alone. I know better'n that." The pilot laid his head back on the sofa pillow and closed his eyes.

B. A. frowned. "This Brendan got a last name? Wouldn't be McClonough, would it?"

"Don't know. After he left Keelin didn't want to talk 'bout him, except to warn me 'bout him and his friends. Guess they do this for fun to anyone who stands up to them."

"How many were there?" The Colonel's voice was quiet.

Hearing the telltale sign of anger in Hannibal's tone, Murdock opened his eyes and glanced at him. "Three others but he could have more buddies. I don't think they ever tried to work over a Nam vet before." He laughed. "Don't know if I _coulda_ held my ground for long if you guys hadn't showed up. But I wouldn'ta gone down without a fight."

Mrs. Baracus murmured something to herself and sat down in a chair. She looked frightened.

Hannibal hesitated before asking his next question. "When we were there last night, you acted a little strange. Want to talk about it?"

B. A. snorted. "Strange is what the crazy-man does, Hannibal. You know that."

His mother gazed at him and raised her eyebrow. "Scooter, be nice."

"Sorry, Momma." She pursed her lips and cocked her head to one side. B. A. looked down at the floor, then cast remorseful eyes at the pilot. "Okay. Sorry, Murdock."

"It's alright, Big Guy. Call it the way you see it." Murdock closed his eyes again and frowned. "Thing is, when I'm away from . . . home . . . I have to adjust to things, like goin' without some of my meds. I don't always know if . . . things . . . are how I see 'em."

"Did you _see_ something last night when we were there?" Face posed the question but the Colonel scrutinized Murdock's expression when it was asked. He saw the facial twitch as the pilot remembered the moment.

"I thought I was seein' things. You know, the power of suggestion sort of thing. But when Keelin and I were talkin' she hinted she saw the same thing at the same time. She didn't say she absolutely positively saw it but I'm _pretty_ sure she did. Some sort of white misty vapor over in the corner. Soon as I moved toward it, it disappeared."

"Face, there's going to be a change of plans. We're going to double the guard." Hannibal glanced at each of the men. When Murdock began to sit up, the Colonel shook his head. "Not you, Captain. You take a leave of absence and rest up tonight."

B. A. scowled at the pilot. "You heard the man, fool. Stay put." Murdock glared back at B. A. and settled himself back onto the couch. The muscular black man glanced at Hannibal. "If you don' mind, Colonel, I'd like to go wit' Face tonight. Say hello to Keelin. Get reacquainted with folks." He clenched his fists.

The older man grinned and clapped the Sergeant on the shoulder. "I thought you might feel that way."

Mrs. B. made Murdock stay on the couch all day except for trips to the bathroom. She brought a tray out to him with his meals so he would not have to move to the dining table and had B. A. buy several new issues of his favorite comic books to enjoy.

When the Sergeant delivered them, Murdock grabbed his arm before he could leave. "B. A., you know I love your Momma but it's drivin' me crazy, all this rest. Can't you talk to her?"

"I never been able to tell Momma I was feelin' better 'fore she said I was. You just gonna have to live with it. 'N' you already crazy, man." B. A. turned away, hiding a satisfied smile. The Captain folded his arms across his chest in disgust and pouted.

After dinner, while Mrs. B. and Face were washing dishes, Murdock gestured for Hannibal to sit near him. He whispered, "Colonel, I don't know if I can take much more laying around like this. Can't I go with B. A. and Face tonight? My hand doesn't hurt near as bad as it did."

Hannibal considered the request for a minute. The younger man displayed his most beseeching look. The Colonel chuckled. "I guess I'd feel the same way. It isn't like you were shot and out of commission for weeks. You're sure you're rested up for this?"

Murdock nodded eagerly. "More than enough rest."

"I'll try to convince Mrs. Baracus you're well enough to go and supervise Face and B. A while they work." Hannibal patted the pilot on the shoulder and went to the kitchen to argue Murdock's case.

By the time Face and B. A. were ready to drive to The Thirsty Dog, Murdock had his bomber jacket and baseball cap on and was jiggling his legs up and down nervously. He jumped to his feet when they went to the door.

"The _only_ reason I'm letting you go, young man, is because Hannibal said Scooter would look out for you and make sure you didn't work hard." Murdock stared sheepishly down at his feet and mumbled his thanks. "Now you boys be careful." Mrs. Baracus hugged each of them in turn as they left the apartment.


	8. Chapter 8 The Banshee's Call

The Case of Kinnegal's Banshee

Disclaimer: I do not own The A Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A Team.

Chapter 8 The Banshee's Call

As B. A., Face and Murdock entered The Thirsty Dog, Keelin stopped wiping down the bar counter and hurried to the pilot.

"Brendan was in earlier. He said you wouldn't be coming back." She spotted the white bandage on his hand and gasped. "He did that, didn't he!" Tears sparkled at the corners of her eyes. She gently took his hand and looked up into his eyes.

"This is nothin', sweetie. No real harm done." Murdock grinned at her and, backing away a few steps, gestured toward Face and B. A. "I'm back and I got reinforcements this time."

"Is that who I think it is?" Keelin stared at B. A., wonder in her eyes. "I don't think I want to play king of the mountain with you anymore. You've changed a lot, Scooter."

B. A. let a smile play across his face as he nodded at her. "You've changed, too, Keelin. Glad we can help you and your family."

"Can I get you guys something to drink before you start? Beer, something else?" She cast her gaze upon each of them, letting her eyes linger on Murdock. He shifted uncomfortably under her look.

"I for one would like a whiskey Coke." Face drew her attention away and smiled. "Murdock really shouldn't have much in the way of alcohol. It might interact with the anti-psychotic medications he takes."

Keelin frowned and glanced at the pilot. He glared at Face and stuffed his hands in his pants pockets. He wasn't sure what his friend was going to reveal about his mental health and wondered why it mattered so much to him.

"Nothin' for me either, Keelin, 'less you have some milk somewhere behind that bar." B. A. was oblivious to the interchange of looks between Face and Murdock.

"Your mother called and said you'd be here tonight so I brought a full gallon of milk from home. But what can I serve you, Captain Murdock?" Her forehead puckered in thought.

"I'll have a beer," he muttered. "Didn't affect me last night so it should be okay."

Face intercepted Keelin as she headed behind the counter. "I might as well help you serve the drinks and find out where everything is. Mrs. B. told Murdock he wasn't supposed to do a lot of work tonight. He'll probably do a lot of sitting around."

"I can still sweep the floor. Just can't get the hand wet." The pilot straddled a bar stool. He focused his attention on his fingers as they slowly tore a napkin into several small pieces.

B. A. sat down beside him and for the first time discerned the tension between Murdock and Face. He frowned and put a hand out to gather the napkin pieces. The Captain turned sad eyes on him and then glanced beyond him toward Face.

The bartender and the conman were very close to each other. He smiled at her and she blushed.

"Think Momma'll mind if I call Daniela sometime tomorrow, B. A.? Didn't know I'd miss her this much." There was a melancholy tone to Murdock's words. B. A. wasn't comfortable with the Captain's mood and didn't know how to respond.

"Sure, man. Momma won't mind." The Sergeant shot Face a puzzled look as he approached with their drinks.

Murdock nudged the bejeweled black man with his elbow to get his attention and smiled. "Thanks, B. A."

"Don' mention it, man." B. A. raised his glass and took a swallow of his milk as Murdock did the same with his beer.

The remainder of the night was only slightly busier than the previous one. A group of six young women came in and occupied one of the trestle tables, stayed for three rounds of beer and left. An older couple celebrating a wedding anniversary came in for a couple of drinks.

About an hour before closing, Keelin sent B. A. to the basement to carry up a keg of beer and a couple of bottles of vodka and whiskey. Murdock tagged along behind him. He didn't really want to watch Face's brazen flirtations with the bartender.

Murdock was on the second step from the bottom of the stairs, watching the muscular Sergeant as he bent to lift a keg from the floor. "You sure you can handle that on your own?"

B. A. grunted and hoisted the keg chest level. "Jes' get those bottles 'n' I'll get this."

The pilot grinned and flashed him a thumbs up as he sauntered toward the shelves against the wall. A bottle in his left hand and the other cradled in the crook of his bent arm, he turned to follow B. A. up the stairs.

A woman's long thin wail froze Murdock in place. B. A. was halfway up the stairway.

"You heard that, didn't you? Please tell me you did." The pilot glanced around the cellar and then at B. A., alarm etched on his face.

The burly Sergeant had stopped where he was on the steps and turned. He carefully made his way back down the stairs and put the keg on the floor. He could see Murdock was more afraid he was hearing something that only he could hear than of the sound itself.

Concerned again with how fragile the Captain's grip on sanity seemed to be at times, B. A. decided to respond in a harsh tone. Maybe he could keep the fool's imagination in check. "Yeah, I heard it. Gotta be somethin' real makin' that sound. Ain't no such thing as ghosts."

"Well, it wasn't an animal! It was a woman's voice. Wasn't it?" Reassured that he was not the only one who heard the wail, the pilot continued to scan the cellar for movement.

B. A. made eye contact with Murdock and scowled. "Ain't no ghost! Got that, crazy man? Ain't no place for a woman to hide either. Gotta be an animal got in here some way."

A thorough investigation of the cellar revealed a few cobwebs between the shelves and the walls but no evidence an animal had ever been in there.

"Maybe it was a banshee?" Murdock cast another glance around the cellar and backed toward the stairway.

"Ain't no such thing as banshees neither, fool. There's gotta be somethin' made that noise. Maybe somethin' electronic. I'm gonna need a flashlight." The Sergeant bent to scrutinize the underside of a shelf.

"You know, the Irish aren't the only ones who know 'bout them. My Scottish ancestors have those stories, too. Banshees are _never_ good news, Big Guy." Murdock seemed so convinced they had heard a banshee, B. A. reached out with both hands to grip his shoulders and shake him back into reality.

At that moment, they both heard furniture crash onto the bar room floor just before Keelin screamed.


	9. Chapter 9 Three Against Three

The Case of Kinnegar's Banshee

Disclaimer: I do not own The A Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A Team.

Chapter 9 Three Against Three

As soon as Murdock heard Keelin's cry, he bolted up the stairway, followed by B. A. They burst into the bar room, anticipating a fight.

Keelin cowered behind the bar only a few feet from where Brendan was pulling back his fist. The other two young thugs held Face's arms. One of them had held the broken beer bottle to Murdock's throat the previous night.

It took only a second for the two men to figure out the sight before them and wade into the midst of the action.

Murdock set the two bottles on the corner of the bar and rushed the person nearest him. Grabbing the free arm of the kid who had slashed his hand, he twisted him around. He gave the kid a wild-eyed grin and sneered, "Remember me?" before delivering a left-handed uppercut to his chin.

The young man sprawled backward across a table for a few seconds catching his breath. When he staggered to his feet, Murdock was ready for him. The pilot blocked a return punch to his face with his right arm and drove his left fist into his opponent's belly, forcing him back once again.

Meanwhile, B. A. grabbed the young thug on Face's other side. The kid turned, one fist headed toward the black man's midsection. When the blow landed, B. A. scowled and grabbed his opponent by his jacket collar. Wide-eyed, the kid hesitated when he realized his hardest punch failed to inflict pain on the Sergeant. B. A. tossed the young thug onto the floor and took a defensive posture with fists clenched. The kid scrambled to his feet and scurried out the door.

Keelin crept to the stock of bottles behind her and grabbed one from the shelf. As Face grappled with Brendan, she paused, wielding the bottle like a club. When the conman pushed the ringleader's back up against the bar, she smashed the bottle over Brendan's head. Face's attacker slumped to the floor.

Murdock dodged a blow to his head and landed a left hook to the side of his attacker's face. The kid sprawled backwards into B. A.'s open arms. The pilot hurried to the door and opened it. "Over here, B. A.!"

The burly black man gripped the kid by his jacket collar and belt and strode toward the door.

"Aw, is he leaving already? Well, don't let the door hit ya on your way out." Murdock laughed as B. A. heaved the kid onto the sidewalk. He shut the door and gave the black man a high five.

Face dragged Brendan over to one of the chairs by the hearth and propped him up in it. As the kid's eyes focused, the Lieutenant motioned for B. A. and Murdock to join him. "Now do you want to explain why you are so intent on driving away the employees and closing this pub?"

Brendan sneered at him and put a hand to the back of his head. "Go to hell."

"You honestly don't want to mess with the Kinnegals anymore. Just a warning. You stay away from this pub and especially from Keelin. Got it?" Face leaned in to look Brendan in the eye, then glanced up at B. A. "You want to escort this punk out?"

The Sergeant nodded and, with a hand gripping the front of the kid's jacket, lifted Brendan to his feet. Staring directly into his eyes, B. A. growled, "Remember me, McClonough? Feels good to be back in Chicago, 'specially 'memberin' ol' times with suckas like you." He half-dragged the ringleader to the door where Murdock again waited.

"Another unhappy customer? Here, let me get the door. Least I can do for ya." The pilot opened the door and watched B. A. toss the last of the three troublemakers onto the sidewalk. He shut the door on Brendan's shouted threat.

"You don't know who you're messing with. You'll be sorry you got involved."

Keelin came out from behind the bar and hurried to Face. "You're bleeding!" She grabbed a clean bar towel and dabbed at his lip. He winced and moaned softly as the cloth touched the cut. Squeezing his eyes shut, he touched her hand as she gingerly wiped the blood away.

Murdock watched, amusement turning the corners of his mouth up. He nudged B. A. and nodded toward the couple. "Think Faceman's layin' it on a bit thick, don't you?" he whispered.

B. A. shrugged. What the conman did with the ladies, even old acquaintances like the bartender, was his own business. "Keelin, you got a flashlight here somewhere? Wanted to look at somethin' in the cellar."

"Just a second and I'll get it for you." She helped Face to a bench and caressed his cheek before turning toward the bar. "I'll be right back. Rest for a few minutes."

The Captain strolled over to his friend. B. A. followed the young woman. When she gave him the flashlight, he touched her arm and spoke in a low voice. "Listen, Keelin. When me 'n' the crazy man was down in the cellar . . . "

She frowned, looked at Murdock, then back at B. A.

"You called him 'the crazy man.' What do you mean by that?" She tried to keep her voice soft so the pilot wouldn't hear but he could hear worry in her tone.

The muscular Sergeant grimaced at his verbal blunder. "He's a Nam vet. Saw things that pushed 'im over the edge for a while after the war. He's better now but it was harder for him than the rest of us."

"But if all of you were in Viet Nam together, why did he go crazy and the rest of you didn't?" He could see she was confused.

Realizing she didn't know or understand any of the pilot's history, he tried to correct himself. "Look, it don't mean you gotta be 'fraid of him, 'kay? He won't hurt you. He's just wired different, couldn't handle it."

He recognized the look she got on her face, the same sort of expression she might get if a neighbor's dog got injured by a hit-and-run driver. At least it was a look of pity and not one of fear. He still hated it but it was better than the fear.

He coughed to keep her from staring at the pilot. "When me 'n' Murdock was gettin' the keg 'n' bottles, we heard somethin'."

B. A. got her full attention. "Wh . . . what did you hear?"

"Wailin' sort o' scream. Couldn't figure it out. I thought a critter got in. Murdock, he thought it sounded like a woman." He stopped when she began to tremble.

"That's the sort of sound a banshee makes."

"That's what I wanted to tell you. I'd 'preciate it if you wouldn't talk 'bout banshees 'round Murdock, leastways 'til I check somethin' out first. 'Kay, li'l sister?" He waited for her promise before gripping the flashlight and descending the stairs to the cellar.


	10. Chapter 10 Am I Crazy? Am I Not?

The Case of Kinnegal's Banshee

Disclaimer: I do not own The A Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A Team.

Chapter 10 Am I Crazy? Am I Not?

B. A. did not know exactly what he was looking for when he returned to the cellar. He understood one thing: there was no such thing as ghosts or banshees. Once the supernatural was ruled out, the natural cause for the wail he and Murdock heard had to be visible to the eye.

A cursory investigation by both of them had revealed no traces of animal activity but that didn't mean there wasn't any. The Sergeant began his exploration by training the flashlight beam in a corner and following the juncture of floor and wall around the room. Halfway around he found the first signs of mouse droppings.

A mouse would not make a wailing sound but he knew it had to get in somehow through a hole in the wall. He methodically scanned the walls for a fissure or opening a rodent could squeeze through. After about twenty minutes, he found two dime-sized holes and one four inch long and quarter inch wide crack in the mortar holding the stonework together. Located about a foot from the ceiling, the openings were several feet from one another and partially hidden from view by the shelves along the wall.

Peering into each of the two holes, he noted one did not go all the way through the wall to the outside. Both of the openings seemed to be hand-drilled. The crack in the mortar appeared to come from a natural settling of the building's foundation. He brushed the accumulated crumbled mortar from the crack with his fingers and frowned when a key fell to the floor. Picking it up, he pocketed it.

B. A. cast the beam of the flashlight along the underside of each of the shelves. He discovered a small manila envelope taped to a lower shelf. He placed the envelope in the pocket of his bib overalls with the key. Puzzled over what he found, B. A. shut off the light and returned to the bar room.

Murdock was cleaning the floor and trying to ignore Face and Keelin. They were tidying things behind the bar and, judging from the animated talk and laughter, having fun with each other while doing it.

When the Sergeant brought the flashlight back to the young woman, the pilot slowed and finally stopped sweeping. He stared at B. A., hesitated, then asked in a low voice, "Did you find anything?"

"Don' know if it means anythin' yet. Gotta look at somethin' outside." The black man donned his fleece-lined jacket and walked to the door.

"Want me to come with you?" Murdock set the broom aside and snapped the front of his bomber jacket closed. He didn't wait for an answer but followed B. A. out the door and to the side of the pub.

"Thought so," B. A. muttered. He bent at the knees and pulled a coated wire from a hole about three inches from ground level. With it came a small electronic device. "Think this's your banshee."

Murdock nodded, his thoughts churning. When he glanced at B. A., he frowned. "This explains the wailing sound but what 'bout the white mist people see?"

"What you 'n' Keelin _thought _you saw? People's imaginations gettin' 'way from them," B. A. grunted. He placed the electronic device in his pocket with his other finds. "Gotta be a reason for it. There ain't no ghosts."

Murdock stared at the ground, his head bowed, his gloved hands stuffed in his jacket pockets. When the Sergeant moved past him, he remained there deep in thought.

"You comin', fool? Or you gonna stand out here 'n' freeze yourself?" When the pilot didn't respond, B. A. gripped him by his elbows and shook him.

"Imagination." Murdock exhaled, his breath a frosty cloud in the nippy evening air. "Huh." He forced his feet to move as they went back inside.

Keeping to himself, Murdock swept the floor, turned the chairs and benches upside down atop the tables and mechanically did the other things assigned to him as part of the closing routine. He was uncharacteristically quiet and smiled halfheartedly whenever Keelin giggled at one of Face's teasing comments.

B. A. glanced at the pilot a few times. Something was bothering Murdock. Whether it was the escalating intimacy between Face and the bartender, the homesickness he had expressed earlier or a more serious thing related to his mental state, the black man didn't know. He wouldn't admit it, but he was genuinely worried this Chicago vacation turned mission was making Murdock come unglued.

"Okay, guys, time to lock up." Keelin grabbed her coat and headed for the door. Face hurried to her side and offered his arm. She tucked one hand in the crook of his elbow and smiled up at him.

B. A. and Murdock excused themselves and squeezed past them out to the sidewalk.

The pilot scuffed his way toward the van. His gloved hands were in his pants pockets and his eyes were downcast.

B. A. trailed after him, wanting to reach a hand out to him but unsure what he would say if he did. "Hey, man, wait up." Murdock heard but kept moving and did not acknowledge the request. He quietly waited for B. A. to unlock the van, then climbed in the rear passenger seat and shut the door.

When the burly driver got in, he glanced in the rearview mirror. The pilot was staring straight ahead at the back of B. A.'s seat, his hands gripping the arm rests so hard he had white knuckles. His eyes had a haunted look to them as he took a deep breath and looked at B. A.'s reflection in the rearview mirror. "I shouldn't have come to Chicago. I shoulda stayed home where I belong, in the mental ward."

"Murdock, man, I didn't mean you thinkin' you saw that white mist meant you was crazy."

The soft bitter laugh from the back seat made B. A. flinch. "You're always telling me I am. So what is it? Am I crazy? Am I not? Did I see it? Did I not?"

B. A. watched as Face escorted Keelin to her car and stood for several minutes in an embrace that ended in a long kiss. He wished the conman were here to say the right things that would lift Murdock from this depressed mood. Psychiatric counseling was not B. A.'s line of expertise. It wasn't Face's either but the pilot and he were so close, he seemed to know instinctively what was going on in the Captain's mind.

"Well?" Murdock demanded.

All B. A. could repeat was "Ain't no such thing as ghosts."


	11. Chapter 11 Who's Who

The Case of Kinnegal's Banshee

AN: This chapter refers to story characters (my own inventions) and an incident in "The Hospital Nurse Affair."

Disclaimer: I do not own The A Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A Team.

Chapter 11 Who's Who

Hannibal was waiting for the three men when they arrived at the apartment on Foster Avenue.

B. A. pulled the things he found in the cellar and pub wall from his pocket and gave them to the Colonel. As Murdock entered the apartment, the Sergeant handed him the rotary desk phone from the end table. The pilot frowned and glanced back to the rear bedroom where B. A.'s mother slept.

"Momma won't mind. Call Daniela. It's little after one L. A. time. Rates're cheaper now." B. A. motioned to the first bedroom and pushed Murdock down the hall when he hesitated. "Go on. Worst she can do's fall 'sleep on ya."

He watched to make sure the wire stretched that far and shook his head as the door shut. He was relieved when he heard the sounds of the pilot dialing the number.

Hannibal leaned back in the armchair, the contents of the manila envelope B. A. discovered in the cellar in his hand. With each photo he glanced at, he nodded, a grim set to his mouth. As he finished scrutinizing them, he passed them to Face.

"Why would an Irish pub have photos of Mafia bosses and crime scenes concealed in its cellar?"

Face paused midway through the photos. "This is like a who's who of the major Mafioso in Las Vegas and Chicago." He raised his eyebrows and tapped a finger on one of the pictures. "Including the Lebottia brothers and old man Scalatini. Remember them?"

"I saw." Hannibal glanced toward the bedroom where Murdock was talking to Daniela. "Coincidence, I'm sure. I'm thinking someone wants these pretty bad."

Since the bomb blast which killed Daniela Scalatini's brother Eddie, a mob war had raged in Las Vegas. With the disappearances of key soldiers and two capos from first the Lebottia family and then the Scalatini family, the feds stepped in. They had not found evidence to link the underbosses to any crime, but some of the foot soldiers were in jail for unrelated charges.

"Might be reason enough for someone wanting the Kinnegal family to sell the pub." Face passed the photos on to B. A.

"The things that are going on at the pub don't seem like mob tactics. I'm more inclined to believe someone else is responsible for that." Hannibal chewed on the end of an unlit cigar, allowed only because he promised he would not light it in the apartment. "I'm guessing the key you found opens something somewhere with more incriminating evidence."

"Yeah, but who planted these photos and that key and who is responsible for that electronic device B. A. found in the wall?" Face gestured toward the wired recorder on the end table.

All three men turned to look when the bedroom door opened and Murdock emerged. He returned the phone to the end table and sank onto the couch. Leaning forward, he put his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands together tightly. He stared at the floor as if dazed.

"Something wrong, Captain?" Hannibal leaned toward the younger man, trying but failing to gain eye contact.

"Daniela. Someone rearranged her apartment lookin' for somethin'. They came to the V A hospital lookin' for _her_, too." He wrenched his hands apart and, pushing himself off the couch, began to pace the room. "She took leave from work and's hightailin' it here fast as she can." He stopped and turned to B. A., begging him with frantic eyes. "Think Momma can put her up for a while?"

"Of course I can. I'd like to meet your girlfriend." They had not heard Mrs. Baracus open her bedroom door and slip down the hallway. "As long as everyone's awake, do you want me to make coffee? Why exactly _are_ you all still awake?"

"Now, Momma, the less you know, the safer you are. I tol' you that before." B. A. cast warning glances at each of his friends. "Coffee'd be good, though."

Face and Hannibal agreed. Murdock continued to pace, his left hand unconsciously rubbing the gauze bandage on his right hand, his mind focused on Daniela and her safety.

Mrs. B. moved directly in front of him and made him look at her. She took both of his hands in hers. "She's welcome to stay here as long as she needs to. It sounds like she'll be safer here with you for now than all alone back in L. A."

He smiled and kissed her cheek in gratitude. She gave him a hug and murmured, "She'll be fine with the four of you watching out for her. You'll see."

Murdock sat back down on the couch as Mrs. Baracus slipped into the kitchen.

"She say if she was drivin' or flyin'?" B. A. settled in beside the pilot. "Do I gotta pick her up at the airport?"

"She was catchin' a flight out at two o'clock L. A. time. She said if everything went well she'd be here three to four hours from now." He paused and whispered, more to himself than anyone else, "I _hope_ everything goes well." He leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes.

Hannibal and Face exchanged concerned glances before the Colonel spoke. "You know, Captain, if the Lebottias or the Scalatini family are the ones searching her apartment and looking for her, she may lead them to this apartment. They may think whatever they want is here. That could be dangerous for Mrs. B. and all of us."

Murdock's brown eyes snapped open, burning with anger. He sprang to his feet and glared at Hannibal. "What'd you expect me to tell 'er, Colonel? Stay put 'n' pretend nothin's wrong? You _know_ I couldn't do that."

"Stand down, Captain!" Hannibal spat. He took a controlled breath and continued in a calmer tone. "It just means we'll have to find a safe house for all of us and make sure when she arrives we lose any tails that may be following her."

"Keelin may be willing to put us up in return for helping her family. I can call her and ask." Face reached in his pants pocket for the slip of paper with the phone number. When Hannibal nodded, he made the call.

Within an hour, the five of them were packed and relocating to Keelin's duplex in Bridgeport.


	12. Chapter 12 What If?

The Case of Kinnegal's Banshee

Disclaimer: I do not own The A Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A Team. I don't own the song "Riders on the Storm" recorded by The Doors in 1971, either.

Chapter 12 What If

Waiting. He was restless and worried, peeking from behind the curtains at the traffic going by on the street every few minutes. It wasn't that he didn't have faith in B. A.'s ability to locate her when her plane landed. And he knew B. A. could shake any vehicle following them from the airport.

It was those minutes between Daniela getting off the bird that got her to Chicago and B. A.'s departure from the airport with her in the van that was the big _what-if_.

For some weird reason the song "Riders On the Storm" came unbidden to Murdock's mind. The final song Jim Morrison recorded in this lifetime. He was fixated on the second verse and couldn't keep his mind from thinking it or himself from humming it:

_There's a killer on the road_

_His brain is squirmin' like a toad_

_Take a long holiday_

_Let your children play_

_If ya give this man a ride_

_Sweet memory will die_

_Killer on the road_

Not that the Sergeant would pick up any hitchhiker. But the bad guys, whoever they were, might be lying in wait anywhere. After they got what they wanted, they didn't need either B. A. or Dani alive. He wouldn't be able to relax until they arrived safely.

He sensed Mrs. B.'s anxiety increase as his trips to the curtained window became more frequent. Keelin, her concern magnified by her worry for her family, kept asking him if he was alright. Face and Hannibal were watching him, too.

It didn't help knowing that the contents of the envelope from the pub had photos of Dani's father and other mob bosses. Murdock was trying to make sense of that too, wondering if there was a connection between that packet and what had happened to Dani in L. A. He made an effort to slow down his rapidly racing thoughts and failed miserably.

Waiting. The waiting was driving this restlessness. Right now, all that mattered was Dani's safety. He was teetering on the edge and all he needed was a single push. Moving once more to the window, he peered outside again.

"Captain." Hannibal spoke, a tinge of annoyance in his tone.

The pilot let the curtains fall back across the window. Every muscle in his body tensed and he hissed, "What?"

"You can't get B. A. and Daniela here any faster by going to the window every minute. Sit down and relax." Hannibal analyzed Murdock's body language. Everything he saw indicated the Captain was tightly wound, like he was when Dani was taken against her will to Las Vegas by her brother. Where Daniela was concerned, Murdock became unpredictable. That could put them all in danger.

The pilot turned and stalked to the couch, flinging a sarcastic salute at Hannibal and muttering, "Yes, sir. Anything you say, _sir._"

Face held his breath and watched the Colonel's gaze become steely gray. His friend had crossed a line Hannibal allowed no one on the team to cross without serious reprimand. Face also knew the discipline would come later, when no one else was present. It was the way the Colonel did things. Unless the pilot made amends within the next few minutes, there would be the devil to pay for the insubordination.

Murdock pulled the brim of his cap down over his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. He knew it, too, and seemed willing to wait for it without apology. Even though he seemed to have tuned everything and everybody out, Face knew as soon as the front door opened, Murdock would be the first on his feet.

The Lieutenant glanced at Hannibal first and then Murdock. They had to work this out or the pilot was "grounded" as far as the mission at the pub was concerned.

Keelin came to stand behind Face, her hands resting lightly on his shoulders. She broke the tense silence. "Can I get anybody anything to drink or eat?"

"Maybe a light breakfast? B. A.'s always hungry and maybe Daniela will be, too. I'll come and help you." Face stood up and retreated to the kitchen with her. Anything to escape the tension between the two men in the room.

Mrs. Baracus perched beside Murdock on the couch. He sensed her presence and immediately regretted causing her to worry so much.

"No need to concern yourself 'bout B. A., Momma. He'll be back here 'fore you know it." Murdock removed his cap and clasped one of her hands. He gave her a halfhearted smile and a wink. "He'll be back." He just wished he could trust his own words.

She sighed and nodded, settling back on the couch. "This isn't as bad as it was waiting for Scooter to send a letter home when you were all over there in Viet Nam. That waiting was much worse."

Murdock swallowed hard, realizing she knew _exactly_ what it felt like knowing someone you loved was in danger, waiting for any word they were still alive. From the expression on her face, he could tell she was remembering.

"He'll be back," he repeated. She smiled back at him and patted his hand.

Murdock glanced at Hannibal and noticed the Colonel looking back at him, understanding in his eyes.

The pilot dropped his gaze and mumbled, "Sorry, Hannibal. I had no business doin' that to you. I know better'n that."

"Apology accepted, Captain." The Colonel nodded with a grim smile. "But we're still going to talk about this episode later. Understood?"

The pilot scrutinized Hannibal's expression and gave him a meek smile. "Understood."

The front door opened. Murdock was on his feet, determined to meet Dani when she came in. When the pilot halted halfway, Hannibal and Mrs. B. stood, sensing something wrong.

"Where's Dani?" He choked the words out and tried to look past the Sergeant's shoulder.

B. A. stepped into the room, met Murdock's eyes and mumbled, "I'm sorry, man. Couldn't do nothin' 'bout it."


	13. Chapter 13 Desparate Times

The Case of Kinnegal's Banshee

Disclaimer: I do not own The A Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A Team.

Chapter 13 Desperate Times, Desperate Measures

Murdock didn't know why he pushed past B. A. to stand on the stoop and scan the street. With three words the Sergeant told the pilot everything he needed to know.

"I'm sorry, man."

Murdock went numb inside. Something happened to Dani and whatever it was had been something beyond even B. A.'s massive strength to prevent. He sank down on the top concrete step. Holding his head in his hands, he refused to look up when Hannibal came out and sat beside him.

"Do we know who?" His voice sounded hollow even to his own ears.

Hannibal lit his cigar and smoked it in silence for a few seconds before answering. Murdock remained frozen in place, waiting. "Someone who boarded the plane without her noticing and got to her as she was disembarking. B. A. thinks it was Eddie Scalatini's man Sly."

"She's still alive?" He whispered the question as if afraid of what he would hear.

"Yes."

The pilot closed his eyes and breathed out a shaky laugh. "Thank God."

Hannibal squinted out at the street and took another puff of the cigar. Exhaling, he absently murmured, "Yeah."

"Why her? Why now?" Murdock stared down at the concrete step between his high-top sneakers.

"She's a Scalatini. Maybe the mob war in Las Vegas has begun to filter its way out to L. A. and up to Chicago. Maybe someone thinks she's been mailed or given something that could get them in trouble with the feds. Like photos of gangland murders and mob boss meetings." Hannibal waited for Murdock to connect all of the lines in the answer he had laid out for him.

"And maybe that information has been sittin' hidden somewhere outta the way until it could be safely given to the authorities." The pilot thought about what he said, groaned softly and shook his head. "Dani doesn't have the stuff. _We do!_"

"Looks that way, Captain." The older man flicked ash from the end of his cigar onto the steps. "How Brendan McClonough and his friends and possibly his father figure in, I don't know. How the photos and the key got hidden in the cellar of The Thirsty Dog, I don't know. What I do know is suddenly this has gone way past a simple investigation to find out if the pub is haunted."

Murdock shot Hannibal a sharp look. He hesitated. "You got a plan, Colonel?"

"I'm working on it."

"We gotta find her, Colonel. We gotta get her back." He said it in a quiet voice but the raw emotion behind the words was visible in the abrupt way in which he rose and walked down the steps to the sidewalk. He stuffed his hands in his pants pockets and stood, his back to the Colonel.

"B. A. couldn't do anything with so many people around. He lost them in the crowds before he could get to the van. Couldn't tail them." The older man glanced at Murdock to gauge his reaction, saw him straighten to his full height.

The pilot focused his gaze on the passing cars but his thoughts were in turmoil. He felt Hannibal's eyes analyzing him.

"Dani knows _nothin'_ about the photos. Whaddya think'll happen to her when they realize that?" When the Colonel remained silent, Murdock spun to face him. "You can't answer that, can you?"

"Our first priority is to get that packet and key into the right hands without drawing unnecessary attention to ourselves. To do that, I can't have you pulling a lone ranger stunt like you did in Las Vegas, going after your girlfriend by yourself." Hannibal had the cigar clamped between his teeth now and was standing on the top step of the stoop looking down at the pilot. It was a posturing tactic meant to bring the Captain's focus back to following the orders given him. The team had to work together.

Murdock placed one hand on the railing and glared up at the Colonel. Several seconds passed before the wild unfocused rage left the pilot's eyes and was replaced with resignation.

When Hannibal saw the change of expression he turned to the door of the duplex, knowing that Murdock would come in and listen to reason.

Four miles to the north of Keelin's duplex at a construction site on South Wells Street, Daniela sat at a small desk in a trailer. She stared in disbelief at Salvatore "Mad Sal" Tabio and the foot soldier sent with him to provide any necessary additional muscle.

"I can't believe my own father had my apartment in L. A. searched and then had me followed here to Chicago." She crossed her arms and glared at Tabio.

Scalatini's capo for the Printer's Row area showed gold-capped teeth as he smiled and motioned for the other man to stand outside at the door to the trailer. Once the other man took his post, Mad Sal seated himself and leaned across the desk.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. The only reason Sly is still alive is because the heat is on for the families in Chicago and Las Vegas. Too many more on either side and the feds find the mistakes made and start building their case." The older man let his smile fade.

"I'm trying to stay as far away from my father and his dealings as possible. If it were possible to divorce an entire family heritage, I would." Daniela shook her head. "You've got to believe me. I want my new life. I don't want my old one."

Tabio chuckled, a humorless dry sound that made the nurse shudder slightly. "I suppose that new life includes new friends. Like that skinny guy you've been going out with for a few months now."

She stared at him, her eyes wide with fear.

"Oh, we've been watching." His eyes bored into hers. "Now let's get down to business. Your father needs your help and you're in the position to give it to him."

When she shook her head he snarled, "I think you'll find you have very little choice."


	14. Chapter 14 Mad Sal

The Case of Kinnegal's Banshee

Disclaimer: I do not own The A Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A Team.

Chapter 14 Mad Sal

**One enemy is too many and a hundred friends is not enough.** _Italian Proverb_

ooooooo

"What do you mean I won't have much choice? Is that a threat?" She swallowed.

"I've known you since your Poppa held you in his arms after you were born. You've always been a smart girl. One of my favorite 'nieces,' you know that, Daniela." Tabio chuckled again. "I love you like you were one of my own."

"But the organization comes first." She added with a bitter smile.

"Always." He nodded, then smiled back. "You're much smarter than your brother Eddie ever was. I trust you won't become a liability to the family business?"

"Are you saying that Eddie died because he was a _liability?_ That my own father had him killed?" Daniela tried to push back the tears but one spilled down her cheek.

"He had become . . . what are the words? . . . a loose cannon. Some of the things he was doing were . . . dangerous to the welfare of the family." Tabio peered at her, the threat in his eyes and his voice. "Don't be like him. Follow my instructions to the letter and your father will _not_ send you back to live in the Old Country. We may allow you to go back to your new life. We may even let your boyfriend remain a part of that life."

"I really don't have any choice, do I?" She bit her lower lip and trembled.

Tabio shook his head. "No, you don't. A year ago an investigative reporter for one of the local papers imbedded himself undercover in Matrianneti's establishment as a waiter. He managed to take some photos of your father and other men from our family and others having friendly business lunches together. He was there when Charlie 'The Badger' Shlossneger had his 'accident.' He overheard things that put him in the right places at the right times to take several photos."

"You don't need me in order to get photos from him." She folded her hands in her lap to prevent them from shaking.

The older man ignored her statement. "The reporter turned in his two weeks' notice and went to work for Murray Kinnegal at The Thirsty Dog. Shortly after that, he disappeared and hasn't been seen since."

"The name Murray Kinnegal is familiar but I don't know why. I never went to The Thirsty Dog when I lived here. So how am I going to help my father?" Her stomach churned seeing the cold impassive stare Tabio gave her.

"Murray Kinnegal was once the leader of an Irish gang called the Banshee Boys." He shrugged and chuckled. "The name gives you an idea of how small time it was. They hung around the 111th Street and Michigan Avenue area. His best friend's son Brendan is trying to resurrect the group."

"So what? If they're small time punks looking for small time things to do, why should my father be concerned?" Irish street gangs and the Mafia were not known to share the same territory very well.

"Let's say the son has more wisdom than Murray Kinnegal. He has become associated with our family and has been trying to 'help' the Kinnegals come to a decision to sell The Thirsty Dog. We can't be involved with the 'encouragement' but we have someone who is willing to buy the pub as soon as the decision to sell is made. It's a mutually satisfying partnership. The kid gets a little hush money from us and we get the opportunity to search the property without any questions raised."

"How does this concern me? What am I supposed to do?" She dreaded stating the question but she knew Tabio would tell her anyway.

"Our associate has done something very foolish. He antagonized three men recently hired as part time bartenders and cleaning staff. He is no longer welcome in the pub. The work he's done to press the sale of the establishment will continue but we need an insider who can search for the photos and whatever else the reporter hid. The other families involved are anxious to get their hands on the material, too. If the photos are found before the Kinnegals sell, we won't have to deal with the Banshee Boys anymore."

"How do you know the information is there? Are you sending me to become an employee at The Thirsty Dog? They won't hire me." She gave the older man a dismissive wave of her hand.

"We know the photos are there. Don't ask how. We also know you will be hired."

She raised her eyebrows at his confident tone.

"One of the three men Brendan McClonough antagonized was your boyfriend. He'll know if the information we want has been found or not." Daniela paled when she heard Murdock was involved.

"I . . . I can't get him into this. Please, if there's any other way . . ." Her voice trailed off. The look Mad Sal gave her told her the answer to her plea.

"If you won't do this for your father, you will be on the next plane to Sicily. Got it?"

She bowed her head and closed her eyes. "I understand."

"Was someone waiting for you at the airport when you arrived?"

She thought back to her departure from her plane seat, Sly's grip on her arm and his low threatening voice in her ear. When he ushered her to the car, she _thought_ she saw H. M.'s friend B. A. He was difficult to miss in a crowd. She had been so afraid when Sly approached her that she focused mostly on him and where he was taking her.

"No. No one was there that I recognized." She wondered if that was a safe answer to give. She felt a wave of relief when Tabio smiled.

"Good. Did your boyfriend leave a number so you could reach him when you arrived?"

She nodded and clutched her purse tighter.

"You're going to call him and tell him your plane got in later than you expected. Have him give you his location. Tell him you'll get a taxi. We will want the address and the phone number, of course, before we let you go." He motioned to the phone in the trailer.

Swallowing hard, trying to keep her voice from shaking, she dialed the phone number the pilot had given her.

"Hello, Murdock? This is Dani."


	15. Chapter 15 Hannibal's Suspicions

The Case of Kinnegal's Banshee

Disclaimer: I do not own The A Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A Team.

Chapter 15 Hannibal's Suspicions

**Put silk on a goat, and it's still a goat.** _Irish Proverb_

ooooo

Murdock hung up the phone and glanced at each of the people in the room in turn.

"She's safe." The two words were spoken in a subdued dull tone.

Sitting beside him on the couch, Mrs. Baracus squeezed his hand and frowned when he didn't smile back. "Something's wrong, isn't it."

He propped his elbow on the arm of the couch, covered his eyes with his hand and nodded. "Somethin's wrong. Definitely wrong."

They waited for him to collect his thoughts. Silence dominated for several minutes. He looked directly at Hannibal when he began to explain.

"Nothin' she said just now made sense. For one thing, Dani called me by my last name. She _never _does that. She calls me H. M. She said her plane was delayed but we know it wasn't. B. A. was there to meet it." He turned his gaze on B. A. "You saw her, remember? She said she just arrived and's takin' a taxi here. I didn't hear normal airport sounds in the background. There were sounds of heavy machinery like she was at a construction site."

Hannibal narrowed his eyes. "Why would Sly and whoever he works for release her unharmed after going to the trouble of making sure she didn't meet anyone else at the airport?"

"Whatever the reason, now they have to know the phone number and address where we're staying." Face gave Keelin an apologetic look. "This could be big trouble, Colonel."

"She's a Scalatini. I have to consider the idea that they remember her connection to Murdock and maybe even us from the Las Vegas incident. They've likely asked her to do something for them. We have to be on our guard for whatever that is." Hannibal met Murdock's anguished expression with a flinty gaze. "Whatever it is, we have to be prepared."

"She's in as much danger as the rest of us, Hannibal. Maybe more 'cause of her family ties. She wouldn't do anything for them 'less they were holdin' a gun to her head. Ya gotta know that." The pilot shifted forward to perch on the edge of the couch.

"She's a Scalatini." Hannibal repeated the words, emphasizing each one. "Can you say for certain she _wouldn't_ do everything in her power to protect her father?"

Murdock breathed deeply and considered the question. He sighed and shook his head. "She loves me."

Face glanced at Hannibal and shrugged. "For all we know, all they did was question her about the photos. Maybe they turned her loose when they figured out she knew nothing about them."

Murdock gave Face a grateful look. Mrs. Baracus patted his shoulder, murmuring comforting words.

B. A. fidgeted in his chair. Staring down at the floor, he growled, "We just gotta be careful 'round her, man. Don' know how a daughter's gonna react if her dad's in danger. Don' matter how crooked the guy is."

Face shot a quick look at Murdock. What B. A. and Hannibal were saying made sense but he could see his friend was not accepting it very well.

"Why don't you and I go out on the stoop and wait for her taxi? The fresh air will do us both some good." The Lieutenant stood and stretched, motioning to the door. Hannibal gave him a barely perceptible nod of approval as Murdock rose from the couch.

"Man's not thinkin' straight, Hannibal. Woman's made him drop his guard." B. A. scowled moments after Face closed the front door.

"Which means we'll have to keep our eyes on _both_ of them. I don't think we'll let Miss Scalatini know about what you found at the pub and we need to make sure Murdock doesn't mention it to her." The Colonel met B. A.'s gaze, then glanced at Mrs. Baracus and Keelin. "You said there was some breakfast ready for whoever wanted it? I think we can start eating and let the others join us when Daniela arrives."

Keelin smiled, relieved to be given something to do. She led the way to the dining room where a buffet of pastries and buttered toast and jam waited. Mrs. B. followed her to the kitchen where they finished preparing the hot portion of the breakfast, interrupted when Dani's phone call came.

Fifteen minutes later, they heard the front door being opened and voices in the living room.

"You're safe now, darlin'. That's all that matters." They heard Murdock a second before he and Dani entered the dining room. His arm encircled her waist, holding her closely to his side. Face followed and, finding the chair next to Keelin empty, settled himself in it.

"Momma, Keelin, this is my angel Daniela." He squeezed her waist and kissed her on the top of her head. Grinning at each of his friends at the table, he noticed the analytical look Hannibal was giving them and frowned.

All of them, including Mrs. B., were uncomfortably quiet as he guided Dani to the only two empty chairs at the table, seated her and then sat down himself.

Mrs. B. broke the mood with a smile. "Daniela, I'm very happy to finally get to meet you. H. M. has written to me about you. Now if I could only get Scooter to write half as often."

"Aw, Momma! You _know _the fool can send you letters easier'n I can." B. A. groused and shoveled a hefty forkful of eggs into his mouth.

Murdock glared at the Sergeant at the word "fool." B. A. caught the look and mumbled an apology. He had been attempting to keep from saying the words "crazy," "fool," and others like them in front of the pilot. That was, at least until Murdock's mood changed back to normal, whatever that was for him.

"After breakfast, whoever's going to the pub with Keelin and me had better get rested up," Hannibal announced.

Face and Murdock exchanged glances, deciding who would work with Hannibal that night. Dani's gentle murmur surprised both of them.

"I think I'd like to go and see your family's business, Keelin, if H. M. wouldn't mind taking me there." Daniela stared down at her plate. Gnawing at her lower lip, she didn't see Hannibal's grim expression as he turned his probing gaze on her.

The look did not escape Murdock's attention and he glared back. "'Course I wouldn't mind, darlin'. I'd be happy to. We'll have fun."


	16. Chapter 16 A Slip of the Tongue

The Case of Kinnegal's Banshee

Disclaimer: I do not own The A Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A Team.

Chapter 16 A Slip of the Tongue

**Where the tongue slips, it speaks the truth. **_Irish proverb_

ooooo

B. A. dropped five passengers off at the curbside of The Thirsty Dog that night and promised to be back before the pub closed.

Hannibal wanted someone to stay at Keelin's place with Mrs. Baracus and B. A. had volunteered. He could singlehandedly manage to keep his Momma safe, if it came to that, the Sergeant had insisted.

The Colonel knew trouble would come looking for them; they would not have to search for it. He just wasn't certain where the first strike would happen.

Murdock, his arm around Dani's shoulders, pointed to the pub sign and murmured something in her ear. She snuggled closer to him. He bent to pet his imaginary dog Billy and guided her hand in doing the same. She smiled at him, gently shaking her head, and he grinned back. They straightened from petting Billy and followed Keelin and Face to the pub door.

Hannibal watched their actions from a few feet away. Part of him regretted having to keep close surveillance on the couple but he could not risk Daniela carrying out any mission her father's associates had sent her on.

As they all entered the bar room and hung up their jackets on the coat rack beside the door, Keelin nodded a greeting to the late afternoon bartender. "Any trouble, Mickey?"

The bartender smiled nervously as he came out from behind the bar. "Tim McClonough was in here with one of his friends. He was upset about what happened to his son."

Face smirked and put his arm around Keelin. "Oh, really?"

"According to him, Brendan said he was waylaid by three guys outside the pub because he talked to you. Had a knot the size of a baseball on the back of his head." Mickey cleared his throat and looked each of the three men before turning his attention back to the young woman. "Just thought you should know."

"Just so _you_ know, that's not what happened." Keelin raised her chin, her eyes flashing with anger. Face and Murdock both displayed feigned expressions of innocence and shock.

The bartender chuckled to himself. "You don't have to convince me, Miss Kinnegal. I _figured_ he gave his father a different story." He grabbed his jacket from the coat rack.

"Did anything else happen we should know about?" Hannibal already had a cigar in his hand, lighting it as he spoke.

"Two gentlemen in suits came asking for Mr. Kinnegal. I didn't like the looks of them. Very smooth-talking in a threatening sort of way." Mickey pulled on his gloves and cap before opening the door. "I'll be going now if you have no more need for me."

Keelin nodded at him absently, a worried frown appearing on her face. "Thanks, Mickey. I'll relay that message to my father. Good night."

The bartender gave the group a parting wave and closed the door behind him.

Face put his hands on both of Keelin's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Are you going to be okay?"

"You don't think those men were Mafia . . . ?" She glanced at Dani and Murdock and clamped her mouth shut. Her cheeks turned pink with embarrassment and she gazed with a mortified expression at Face and Hannibal.

The Colonel interrupted. "Likely nothing to be concerned about." He smiled at her, and added, "Now what do you want us to be doing until closing time?"

Dani gripped Murdock's hand and led him over to a trestle table. They huddled together, deep in conversation. After a couple of minutes, Hannibal noticed Dani's shoulders trembling with silent sobs. The Captain gently held her and stroked her hair as she cried. He whispered things meant to comfort her but every word managed to make her more agitated. Finally giving up, he simply wrapped his arms tighter around her and let her tears bathe the shoulder of his flannel shirt.

Face touched Hannibal on the arm and said in a low voice, "Keelin didn't mean to say anything to hurt Daniela or give away what we know."

The Colonel nodded. "I know, kid. Sooner or later something would've been said by one of us. Better it was said now. Maybe it'll keep her from making a huge mistake that will hurt both of them in the end."

"Maybe." Face and Hannibal turned away from the couple and looked around the bar room for something to occupy their time.

"I'm going to need someone to go to the cellar and bring up a case of Coke and a bottle of brandy." Keelin glanced at Hannibal and Face.

"On my way," Murdock muttered as he stood and walked to the cellar door. As he passed the two men, he ignored them.

Dani stayed at the table, her face covered by her hands. An occasional sniffle was the only sign she had been crying. The Colonel gestured to Face to help Keelin behind the bar while he approached the trestle table where she sat.

He took a seat across from Daniela and waited for her to look up. When she didn't, he suggested, "It may be better for all of us if you tell the truth about your flight here and what your brother's man Sly wanted with you."

She withdrew her hands from her face and blinked at him in surprise. "Then I _did_ see B. A. at the airport."

Hannibal nodded and waited.

"Sly was a few seats behind me on the flight. I couldn't get off the plane fast enough before he had me. What was I supposed to do?" She leaned forward, her hands folded on the table.

"So what did he want? I'm sure he wasn't taking you on a personal tour of the city." He drew an ashtray toward him and propped the cigar in it.

Fresh tears fell from her eyes. "I can't tell you. If I do, you'll all be in danger."

Hannibal smiled. "Trust me, we're used to it. Men like Sly and whoever he brought you to talk to don't usually release people they've kidnapped. What do they want you to do for them?" The Colonel grasped one of her hands. "We can't help you unless you level with us."

She shook her head and pulled her hand away from Hannibal. "You're a team of four; my father has an army plus paid people in political offices, the police department and federal agencies. That's what I've always heard."

Her gaze settled on the dark corner where Murdock had seen the white vapor.

Eyes widening, she gasped, "What's that?" and pointed.

The Colonel pushed the bench back as he stood. "Face! Over here!"

He moved quickly to the corner, his hand reaching for a rapidly dissipating mist. And then it was gone and Face and Hannibal stood looking at nothing but stone walls and a wood floor.


	17. Chapter 17 First Aid

The Case of Kinnegal's Banshee

Disclaimer: I do not own The A Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A Team.

Chapter 17 First Aid

These things I warmly wish for you_  
>Someone to love,<br>Some work to do,  
>A bit o' sun<br>A bit o' cheer  
>And a guardian angel<br>Always near.  
><em>Irish<em>_ greeting_

ooooo

The last wisps of white mist disappeared from the corner.

Hannibal gestured toward Keelin. "We're going to need some light over here. I have suspicions about where our 'ghost' comes from."

As she left the counter to bring the Colonel the flashlight, the sound of a small explosion and breaking glass came from the cellar.

Dani sprung to her feet and was moving toward the cellar door when Face grabbed her around the waist from behind. She squirmed in his arms, screaming for Murdock.

The Lieutenant pushed her toward Keelin."Stay back! Let us handle this." He nodded reassurance to the young women and reached out his hand. "Give me that light in case we need it."

Hannibal brushed past him and opened the door. A cloud of smoke billowed out.

"Captain!" Waving away the smoke from his eyes, the Colonel started down the stairs with Face following closely behind with the flashlight.

As their eyes adjusted to the hazy atmosphere in the cellar, Face trained the beam of the light along the wall that contained the shelves of bottles. Half of the top shelf had been cleared by whatever made the gaping hole in the wall behind it. Bottles with their necks broken off littered the floor. The light from a street lamp dimly illuminated the shredded wood surface of the shelf.

Hannibal crunched lumps of mortar and shards of glass under his boots as he picked his way through the rubble at the bottom of the stairs. "Over here, Face!"

Murdock sat hunched over against the wall. His arms were wrapped around his stomach and his knees were drawn up to his chest.

"Give me some light, Face."

As the Colonel touched Murdock's arm, the pilot shuddered. "I'm alright. Just took me by surprise, that's all."

"You look far from alright, Captain." Hannibal noted the numerous facial lacerations from flying glass, mortar and stone. "Where else are you injured?"

"Haven't gotten that far yet to know, Hannibal." The pilot gave him a lopsided grin and grimaced with the effort. He kept his eyes squeezed shut. "All's I know is I had the bottle of brandy in my hand and was 'bout to turn and get the case of Coke when the wall came flyin' at me."

After a brief examination of Murdock's limbs and abdomen, Hannibal determined there were no life-threatening injuries. "I'm going to have to remove some glass and grit from your arms and see where else it imbedded itself in your skin."

"Least I'm alive. Much bigger blast an' you woulda been pickin' pieces of me off the walls." The Captain smiled.

"Can you stand up?" Face offered Murdock his hand but the pilot didn't take it.

"Sure I can, Faceman." He felt for the wall and used it to balance himself while he rose to his feet. "I just can't see to get upstairs. Gotta wash out my eyes first."

The Lieutenant cast a worried look at Hannibal. The Colonel glared at the hole in the wall, a focused anger making the muscles of his jaw twitch.

"Here, let me help you." Face slung one of the pilot's arms around his shoulders as he guided him up one step after another. "Step up . . . step up . . . keep going . . . almost to the top, buddy . . . one more step . . . "

As soon as she saw the condition Murdock was in, Dani took over from Face, her arm around the pilot's waist, directing him to a nearby chair. No one noticed Hannibal as he stalked to the door and left the building.

"Get me some hot water, soap, a soft cloth, whatever you have as far as a first aid kit," Dani instructed Keelin. "Tweezers if you have them."

"Need help?" Face knelt beside her. Dani paled assessing the pilot's cuts and realizing how deadly the explosion could have been.

"Thanks," she murmured. "If you can hand me things as I need them, I would appreciate it."

"Sweetie, you gotta figure a way to clean out my eyes first." Murdock felt for her face and caressed her cheek. "I wanna be able to look at you. It'll take my mind off what you gotta do."

She gently examined his lids to make sure there was no swelling and lifted each one to check for signs of rupturing of the eye itself. Breathing a sigh of relief when she found no broken blood vessels or abnormalities to the pupils, she tested to make sure he could see her hand as it moved in front of his face. She checked his pupils for response to a pen light beam and finally asked him to identify the number of fingers she was holding up.

"Appears to be no damage to the eyes themselves," she notified everyone watching her. "I know you wouldn't have an eye wash cup handy but do you have an eye dropper or something similar to an eye wash cup? I want to flush the debris from his eyes." Dani glanced up at Keelin.

The bartender thought for a moment. "Would a shot glass do the same thing?"

Dani smiled. "We can give it a try as long as you sterilize it in boiling water first."

With the sterilized shot glass, Dani managed to wash the tiny bits of glass and mortar from each of his eyes.

When she finished, the pilot blinked a few times and then grinned at Dani and each of his friends. "You don't know how good y'all look right now."

"Alright, H. M. Here comes the difficult part. We'll do one arm at a time." Face handed her the tweezers and wrung out the wash cloth in the basin of hot water.

Murdock flinched several times but kept his brown eyes focused on her.

"Some of these are almost a half inch long," she murmured to Face after removing a shard of glass from the pilot's wrist. "After we get all of the glass and gravel out of the skin, we'll have to wash the lacerations with soap and water and apply antibiotic cream." She bit her lower lip as she found a piece of mortar the size of a pencil eraser imbedded near his elbow.

"You're doin' good, darlin'." He sucked in his breath sharply as she probed to remove another large piece of glass.

Face flinched. "Hang in there, Murdock. We're almost done."

Dani glanced at him and shook her head. "We're just beginning. You see the small holes and blood all over his T shirt? I need to remove it and check his back and abdomen. The glass and mortar were like shrapnel. It must have had quite a scatter pattern."

Face and Dani worked together in silence for almost a half hour.

At one point, the Captain winced and muttered, "Now I know what Billy feels like when I gotta take porcupine quills outta his muzzle."

Face grinned when he heard that.

Finally the nurse was certain she had found and removed every bit of shrapnel from Murdock's arms, torso and back. Face and Dani helped him put his flannel shirt back on. The T-shirt was a total loss.

"Here's something to occupy your minds while you finish tending to the Captain's wounds." Hannibal's tone was cold as he drew near. "I made a trip outside to look at that hole. Someone got their hands on some C-4. I found the remains of a detonator on the ground. If our munitions friend was Brendan, he had _help_ getting the stuff."

Daniela tightened her lips and peered up at Hannibal, then back into Murdock's puzzled eyes.


	18. Chapter 18 Getting to the Truth

The Case of Kinnegal's Banshee

Disclaimer: I do not own The A Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A Team.

Chapter 18 Getting to the Truth

**I (can) protect myself from my enemies; may God protect me from my friends. **_Italian proverb_

oooooo

Murdock, confused by Hannibal's harsh tone and implied accusation, focused his uncertain brown eyes on Dani.

"What exactly are you tryin' not to say, Colonel? Dani doesn't even _know_ Brendan. And what would she know about his _access_ to explosives? She just got in town." He turned to glance at the Colonel and found him staring at Dani, his gaze as hard as the tone he had used.

Dani pleaded for his attention. "I wouldn't, H. M. I came out to Los Angeles to make a new life for myself. Just because my last name is Scalatini doesn't mean I know _anything_ about what my family is up to." She held Murdock's hands but was talking directly to Hannibal.

"We know that, darlin'. Don't we, Colonel?" Murdock frowned, looking at his girlfriend and then at Hannibal.

She turned her attention back to his wounds but the Captain grasped her wrist. "Dani, why'd Sly make you go with him? What'd he want?"

She shook her head and dropped her gaze. He examined her countenance for seconds before releasing his grip.

"Then what Hannibal said's true. Your father's countin' on you to do something for them 'n' usin' _me_ to do it." Murdock leaned forward to make eye contact with her.

She flinched at his words but they were said in such a soft thoughtful way she dared a peek at him. Instead of anger and resentment in his expression, she saw sadness and worry.

"But you're not doin' it 'cause you _want_ to. It's 'cause they're _makin'_ you." He searched her eyes for confirmation. When she nodded, he looked at Hannibal in a mixture of relief and concern.

The Colonel crossed his arms. "I think you should know, Captain, that I asked her what she's being ordered to do and she refused to answer. It would be easier to defend ourselves if we know what she's been told."

Murdock brushed a tear away from Dani's cheek with his thumb. "You gotta _trust_ us. We know what we're doin'. Had run-ins with plenty of bad guys. Some close calls but we're still alive." He lifted her chin to look at him. "_Trust _us."

Wanting to share information with her, the pilot glanced at Hannibal and Face. The Colonel shook his head in warning.

"If Brendan is responsible for this explosion, he had help getting the material to do it. This wasn't the type of thing a young thug like him would dream up all by himself. What reason would he have? Someone's increasing the pressure on the Kinnegals to sell the pub." Face got up from his chair beside Murdock and carried the basin with the blood-tinged water to the men's bathroom.

Hannibal focused on Dani until she trembled under his glare. "Keelin or you could have been down there when the C-4 was detonated. Just remember that."

"That's enough, Colonel. Don't you see how much you're scarin' her?" Murdock eased himself from the chair and stood behind Daniela, his hands on her shoulders. He gaped at the Colonel in disbelief over the sharp tone he was taking.

Hannibal continued to press her, his voice caustic and unrelenting."That blast could have killed _him_ if it had a little more punch to it. Is that what you wanted to happen?"

Shivering uncontrollably, she rose from her seat.

"I said that's _enough_, Colonel." The pilot wrapped her in an embrace as if to shield her from the harsh words. "She had nothin' to do with that explosion and you know it."

"Let her speak for herself, Captain. There are things she hasn't told us. She's been evasive ever since she arrived at Keelin's place. I want to know why."

Murdock sneered at Hannibal. "And you ain't keepin' anythin' from her?"

Face returned from the bathroom and heard the question the pilot leveled at the Colonel. He placed the basin on the end of the bar. Keelin silently begged him to step into the situation before it escalated too far out of control.

The Lieutenant cleared his throat. "Look, guys. We're all on edge from what happened. Maybe we should have this discussion later?"

"No, Faceman. We either settle it now, me 'n' Hannibal, or Dani 'n' me get outta town." Murdock moved to stand directly in front of Daniela, his back to her, in a protective gesture. He clenched and unclenched his hands, waiting for the Colonel's response.

Hannibal's eyes bored into Dani's. "Miss Scalatini knows what it means to run away from the type of trouble she's in. Tell him how easy it will be for you to refuse to do what your father is commanding."

She hesitated.

"Want to live a life on the run, Captain? When she fails to follow those orders, it will be worse than the fugitive life B. A., Face and I have to live right now. If we get caught, it means imprisonment and a military trial. If the two of you get caught . . ." Hannibal's gaze shifted from Murdock to Dani and back again.

"We won't. I'll make sure we don't. I can protect her."

Dani faced Murdock and grasped both of his hands. "No." Her voice was soft at first but became stronger as she found the words to say. "No, H. M. You can't. If my brother Eddie could find me in Los Angeles as easily as he did, my father, with the resources he has at his disposal, can find us no matter how well we hide. We'll never be safe. Hannibal is right."

His eyes took on a wounded look as Dani frowned at Hannibal and drew in a shaky breath.

"You want to know what the orders were? They want me to find something for them, something that will destroy my father if it got into the wrong hands. If I do this for them, they promised they'll leave me alone."


	19. Chapter 19 A Promise To Be Broken

The Case of Kinnegal's Banshee

Disclaimer: I do not own The A Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A Team.

Chapter 19 A Promise To Be Broken  
><strong>Among men of honour a word is a bond. <strong> _Italian proverb  
><em>

Once she started relating what was said during her meeting with Mad Sal Tabio, Dani did not stop until she told them everything. She kept her focus on Hannibal and Face, shifting her gaze back and forth between them.

Murdock stood somewhere behind her when she began. At one point she heard one of the chairs scrape against the floor as he drew it back to sit down. She did not dare look at him or she knew she would start crying and not be able to stop. She could tell from Face's expression that Murdock was not taking any of it very well.

"And you honestly believe the Mob will just let you go after you find and deliver the information to them?" Face asked her the question, his eyebrows arched in disbelief.

Hannibal retrieved his cigar from the trestle table where Daniela and he had their conversation earlier that evening. He lit it, using it to punctuate his words. "The only promises the Mob keeps in full are the promises they make to anyone who crosses them. I can't believe your father and his associates are any different, even with one of their own family members."

Murdock shifted in his chair and cursed under his breath. "Damn it. I shoulda seen this comin'. Only reason you're in this mess is 'cause of me. If I hadn't told you to fly out here maybe they woulda given up when they saw you knew nothin' 'bout all this." He cast his anguished gaze to the worn wooden floorboards at his feet.

Turning to face him, Dani opened her mouth to answer, then thought better of it. She bowed her head and hugged her arms to herself, unsure what to say or do to rid him of his self-condemnation.

Hannibal smoked his cigar in silence, then said quietly, "You couldn't have known, Captain."

Murdock stood up on shaky legs and began to pace the length of the room, brushing by all of them as if they were not there. Face made a movement toward him but Hannibal shook his head and stopped the Lieutenant from following.

For several seconds, the only sound in the bar room was the sound of Murdock's tennies scuffing the wooden floor and his mumbled conversation with someone inside his mind only he could hear. He kept his eyes on his feet, his hands stuffed deep in his pockets.

Hannibal watched and waited, prepared to step in if his pilot's behavior became self-destructive. He hoped it would not come to that. The only thing that prevented him from intervening was the knowledge that his pilot needed time to process everything Dani had told them and sort out what his response to her should be.

Face moved behind the bar to hug Keelin to himself and reassure her. He watched Murdock's movements and readied himself to help if Hannibal and he had to restrain him. The conman knew his friend was capable of violence when his tormented mind overrode reason.

Dani flinched with each curse she heard the Captain mutter. She knew the danger she was in had pushed him close to the edge. She knew she had lied to him and betrayed his trust. When he passed by her, she reached out to touch him. She drew back when his response was an unfocused wild glance in her direction.

After several minutes, he stopped his pacing at the far end of the bar counter, as far away from any of them as he could be, and stared at Hannibal. His voice was husky with all the feelings he was combating inside when he asked, "Well, Colonel? What're we gonna do now?"

The phone at the end of the bar rang, startling all of them. Murdock was closest. He shook his head to clear his mind and picked up the receiver before any of them could make a move to answer it.

"The Thirsty Dog. How can I help you?"

Face sighed with a small amount of relief. Having to answer the phone in a rational manner may have rescued Murdock's mind from whatever dark place it had been in while he was pacing. Hannibal recognized the change at the same time and allowed the pilot to handle the call.

"Slow down, Momma . . . yer not makin' sense . . . you 'n' B. A. are _where_?" He transferred the receiver from one hand to the other, looking up at Hannibal as he listened. "Okay, okay . . . hold on . . . Momma, can you put B. A. on the line?"

"Problems, Captain?" Hannibal moved slowly toward the pilot, aware of how close he had been to a meltdown. Murdock held up one hand to stop the Colonel.

"Okay, tell me what's goin' on, Big Guy . . . the police came to the door . . . no search warrant . . . well, that's good, I s'pose . . . you're where?" He motioned for a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down an address. "We had some action here, too . . . don' know if we can get there . . . if you're sure they got a good look at the van . . . yeah, okay . . . will ya jus' listen to me, ya big mudsucker?"

He listened, impatience making him toy with the pen in his hand. "Just leave the van in a safe place 'n' you 'n' Momma catch a taxi here . . . you got all our stuff outta the duplex before you took off, right?"

Hannibal raised his eyebrows in a silent question upon hearing that and Murdock nodded. "Good . . . bring it here . . . the Colonel'll figure out what to do when you get here . . . okay . . ."

Another two seconds passed. A shadow of worry settled on his features as he concluded the conversation. "B. A., you take care of Momma 'n' yourself. We'll be waitin'."

Murdock hung up the phone and muttered, "We need a scorecard to know who's the bad guys 'round this town."


	20. Chapter 20 Armed and Dangerous

The Case of Kinnegal's Banshee

Disclaimer: I do not own The A Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A Team.

Chapter 20 Armed and Dangerous

To be on the alert is to live; to be lulled into security is to die. _Oscar Wilde_

oooooo

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Mrs. Baracus stood beside B. A. as he transferred some of the smaller weapons and ammunition from the locked box in the back of the van to the team's duffel bags. They were parked near the Ada Park public swimming pool, about a half mile south of The Thirsty Dog.

"Momma, you forget I grew up here'n Chicago. I can _smell_ a crooked cop 'n' those two were _crooked_. They had no reason t'be knockin' at Keelin's door. Good thin' they didn't see me. You done good, demandin' to see a search warrant 'fore they could come in." B. A. zipped up Hannibal's bag with the photos and key in it, then unzipped Murdock's bag. He had already tucked weapons into Face's bag.

"By now, I'm _too_ good at not answering questions about you and the others. I never wanted to have to lie about you, Scooter." She shook her head, thinking about the many visits she had received over the years from Colonels Lynch and Decker and their men. Even though B. A. was wary about giving her too much information about the team's whereabouts, she still knew enough to present a problem. "Lying's a sin and it makes my conscience hurt everytime I have to do it."

"I never _wanted_ you to have to, Momma." B. A. scowled as he came across Murdock's Bogey bear. "Man, what that fool gotta bring this thing with him for?" He removed it from the bag and tossed it in the rear passenger seat of the van.

"Now, Scooter. You know it must have been difficult for him to leave Daniela to come on this road trip with you. It's only right he brought something to remind him of home and her." Mrs. Baracus picked up the bear and placed it carefully in her own canvas bag. When B. A. frowned at her, she gave him an unapologetic look. "I'm not carrying any weapons in my bag and I have room for it. Who knows where we'll be sleeping tonight? And if this little guy keeps my adopted son from having a nightmare, then I'll make sure this bear comes with me."

The Sergeant snorted but not so loudly that his mother would think him disrespectful. Something was wrong at the pub and he couldn't waste time arguing about a fool teddy bear.

He questioned in his mind why Hannibal or Keelin had not answered the phone. Murdock didn't sound quite right when he answered either, way too serious. Plus, he had reverted to calling him 'Big Guy' and 'mudsucker,' not Scooter.

Then there was the last thing he had said: "B. A., you take care of Momma 'n' yourself." There was something in the tone of Murdock's voice that worried him. He wondered if his Momma and he were walking into a firefight or a trap.

To be sure of what was going on before they made their entrance, B. A. decided they would walk the half mile to the pub. Arriving in a taxi would be like sounding a police siren to let everyone know they were coming. Even though Murdock suggested a taxi for their personal safety, the burly black man felt certain few troublemakers out that time of night would consider picking a fight with him. He had that effect on people. His Momma would be safe with him as long as they kept to well-lit areas and walked purposefully as if they had a destination in mind.

"Are you sure you can carry all of those things? Maybe we _should_ use the mobile phone in the van and call a taxi." Mrs. Baracus picked up her own two canvas bags and purse and eyed the four heavy duffel bags her son was hefting to his shoulders.

"I'll be fine, Momma. I'm used to liftin' engines outta cars and trucks and they're heavier than this." He hid a slight smile from his mother. Momma would always treat him like this and he was fine with it while they were alone. In front of the guys was quite a different matter altogether.

While they walked, B. A. kept a watch for any patrolling police cars or young thugs. The evening air had a chilly nip to it and few people were outside this tinme of night. There were very few vehicles roaming the streets either. He was relieved when they came within sight of the pub. He noted the size of the hole blasted in the foundation wall and frowned.

"Looks like there's been trouble alright, Momma." He pointed out the damage and fished for a handgun in his bag. He knew his mother was alarmed that he was arming himself but his primary thought was to keep her safe. Tucking the gun in his thick leather weight training belt, he lifted the bags again and gestured for her to follow him.

Before he opened the door, he cautioned his mother to stand to one side with the bags he had carried. She obeyed and whispered a small prayer for his safety as she watched him. Keeping his hand on the butt of the handgun, he listened carefully for any unusual sounds inside and then slammed the door open as hard as he could.


	21. Chapter 21 The Only One

The Case of Kinnegal's Banshee

Disclaimer: I do not own The A Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A Team.

Chapter 21 The Only One  
><strong>May God grant you many years to live,<br>For sure He must be knowing  
>The earth has angels all too few<br>And heaven is overflowing.**  
><em>Irish blessing<em>  
>oooooo<p>

Murdock was the first person B. A. saw when he entered the pub. The pilot sat at a trestle table nursing a mug of beer and looking sullenly at the worn wood in front of him.

Daniela sat across from him, her arms crossed in front of her on the table. She was nibbling at her lower lip and anxiously peeking at Murdock. B. A. sensed he had walked in on an intense argument between them. No way did he want to get in the middle of that.

Hannibal greeted him from behind the bar where he was wiping washed glasses. "Glad you could make it. Did you bring everything, Sergeant?"

B. A. placed his load on a nearby table and nodded to the Colonel. "Packed some help case we have unwanted company."

Behind him, Mrs. Baracus gasped when she got her first look at Murdock.

The Captain lifted his eyes from his drink and gave them a crooked half-smile. Even from the distance B. A. was from him, the pilot's face looked like he had lost a battle with a blender on its lowest setting. The multiple facial lacerations caused B. A. to suck in his breath.

"Man, what happened! Who done that to ya?" The Sergeant strode over to the table and glared down at Murdock's pensive face. "Brendan didn' come back, did he? I'll cream 'im." He smacked one hand into the other for emphasis.

"This? Cellar wall attacked me. You should see my arms. Looks worse 'n it is." He dismissed it with a slight wave of his hand. "So 'less you're gonna beat on the wall ..." He chuckled.

"Well, long as you're still breathin', that's what matters." B. A. clapped a hand on Murdock's shoulder, not seeing the grimace the action produced. "I'm gonna go see if Hannibal needs me for anythin'."

Mrs. Baracus took her son's place beside the table. Examining the cuts closer, she fussed over the deeper ones closest to his eyes, shaking her head in alarm.

Murdock grasped her hand and patted it. "I'm okay. Really, I am."

Dani took a deep breath and burst out with a tearful response. "He could have been killed. I dug half inch long pieces of glass and cement out of his skin." He glanced at her without smiling, then took a gulp of his beer.

Mrs. B. frowned, discerning the tension between the couple. "Well, it's a good thing you had someone here who knew how to take care of you." Mrs. B. hugged the pilot from the side and smiled at Dani. "I hope he wasn't a difficult patient."

Murdock drained his beer mug. "I'm okay, Momma. No need to fret over this." He pushed the bench back and stood to give her a proper hug. "Just glad Scooter gotcha here safe."

Dani got to her feet and accepted a hug from Mrs. B. Murdock made eye contact with her, silently warning her not to worry the older woman any more with discussion of his injuries. The nurse nodded in understanding and sat down with her at the table to talk.

Picking up the empty beer mug, Murdock strolled over to the bar where Face, Hannibal and B. A. were talking quietly among themselves.

Hannibal gave him a grim smile as he straddled a stool to join in the conversation.

"As I see it, we have no choice, gentlemen. We have the goods the Mob wants. None of us will be safe until the photos and key are sent to the FBI and the task force investigating mob-related crimes here in Chicago." The Colonel paused to flick ash from his cigar into an ashtray.

"And the sooner the better. When the Chicago cops begin trying to muscle their way into an apartment without a search warrant and without probable cause, you know someone's anxious about the photos leaking out. They must think we found what they're looking for. But they're not positive. Otherwise Brendan wouldn't have set off those plastic explosives tonight." Face ran a hand through his hair and glanced at B. A. "Good thing your mother knows her rights under the law."

"Momma knows a lot 'bout the law since we been on the run. Things she shouldn't have to know." B. A. scowled down at the mug of milk Keelin had poured for him and drained it in one long series of swallows.

After several moments of quiet thought, Murdock spoke. "None of you can go mail any packages. Womenfolk shouldn't be put in danger like that. For you guys, it'd be like puttin' a gigantic flashin' neon sign on ya that says 'Arrest me.' I'm not wanted by the military or the police. Only one can do it is me." Murdock gestured to Keelin to refill the mug and stared at Hannibal, waiting for his agreement.

"You do know that anyone who brings that evidence to the post office will have an even bigger target put on him by the Mob, don't you, Captain?" The Colonel leveled his steely gaze on Murdock.

"Remember where I live, Colonel? What's the chances of them gettin' to me in there? Best security in the world 'gainst that sort of trouble." He shrugged. "Besides, once the stuff is sent, Dani's got nothin' to look for, does she? 'N' she'll be off the hook."

"But Murdock, buddy, the Mob doesn't forget, and unless you plan on living the rest of your life in the psychiatric ward of the V. A. hospital . . . " Face grabbed the pilot's arm as he began to raise the beer mug. B. A. gave him a worried glance before staring down at the bar counter.

"Yeah, well, the real world is vastly overrated, ya know?" He gave them a crooked grin which faded as soon as he glanced across the room at Daniela with Mrs. Baracus. Raising the mug, he toasted each of them and drank deeply.


	22. Chapter 22 Sent On a Mission

The Case of Kinnegal's Banshee

Disclaimer: I do not own The A Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A Team.

Chapter 22 Sent On a Mission**  
>A cat pent up becomes a lion. <strong>_Italian proverb  
><em>oooooo 

As the morning sun made the stained glass pub windows glow, Murdock stopped his pacing. Sleep had been almost impossible for him, knowing what he would be doing as soon as the post offices in Chicago opened their doors for business.

Around him his six companions slept in various positions around the room. Hours ago, B. A. had sneaked Momma and Keelin back to Foster Avenue to gather blankets, pillows and whatever would make things a little more comfortable at the pub. It wasn't much more comfortable but everyone had eventually drifted off to sleep.

Earlier that evening, he had dozed off sitting upright in one of the chairs by the stone hearth. A nearby rustling sound startled him awake. For a few minutes, he thought he was still in his nightmare, one where he crouched in a trench peering out at the jungle surrounding him. Men in expensive three piece suits crept toward him through the bushes, sub-machine guns at the ready, waiting for him to bolt from his hiding place. In his nightmare, the manila envelope in his pocket screamed at the men, revealing his location.

When his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the pub and the flickering glow of the hearth fire, he sighed in relief to see what caused the sound. Dani was kneeling by one of the tables and stood as he watched. She lifted Hannibal's duffel bag to the table and picked her way to a chair beside him.

_Must have brushed by it and knocked it to the floor on her way back from the bathroom._

He closed his eyes, hoping she would not want to disturb him. There was too much pain from the lies she had told for him to carry on as if nothing had happened.

"H. M.? You awake?" Her whisper sounded hesitant and sorrowful. When he didn't answer, she drew her chair closer, threw the blanket over both of them and nestled her head on his shoulder.

As soon as her breathing slowed and he knew she was asleep he put his arm around her and drew her closer. For more than an hour he sat staring at the sticks of wood in the fireplace as they charred and collapsed onto themselves. Every time he peeked down at her his thoughts churned. When he stared into the fire, his thoughts cleared.

Eventually he eased himself up from the chair and slipped a pillow onto the seat for her head to rest upon. He was aware that Hannibal stirred and woke as he began pacing. He knew the Colonel watched him for awhile before drifting back to sleep.

Murdock was thankful for the solitude. Pacing drove off delusional thoughts. The steady movement released his pent-up nervous energy and relaxed him. The only thing that would have been a better tranquilizer would be piloting a chopper or plane high above the city and away from his problems.

And now it was morning. The addressed manila envelope Hannibal prepared earlier for mailing was in the Colonel's jacket pocket. He still didn't seem to trust that Dani would not try to steal the photos and key for her father. The pilot wasn't sure either, to be honest.

Hannibal was the first to rouse himself. He nodded a good morning at Murdock. "Restless night, Captain?"

The pilot pasted a smile on his face. "Aw, you know me, Colonel. I don't sleep much anyway. Had a lot to think about." He glanced toward Dani, lying across the two chairs with the blanket still tucked around her and Bogey tucked under her arm as he had left her.

Hannibal approached him and put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "You don't have to do this. We can find a different way."

"We already decided, Colonel. Don't change your mind on me, okay?" Murdock swallowed and looked away.

Hannibal gazed at each of the others and then back at the younger man. He nodded, a solemn cast to his features. "Okay, Captain."

One by one each of their slumbering companions woke. The four men gathered at the bar, quietly talking. The three women each took their turn freshening up in the bathroom.

When the bar clock showed half past eight, Hannibal called Keelin to the bar to make the call for the taxi that would transport Murdock to the post office and back. She had just come from the bathroom.

Dani stopped on her way to the ladies' room to give Murdock a sad smile. "Can I give you a hug before you have to leave?"

He sighed and gathered her into his arms. After releasing her he lightly tweaked her nose with his pointer finger and smiled grimly. "I'll be back here before you know it, okay? Don't you fret, sweetie."

He watched her as she retreated to the hallway where the bathrooms were.

"Faceman?" He sensed the Lieutenant's presence behind him but didn't turn around. "Watch over her for me. If I don't come back . . . "

"Come on, Murdock. Aren't you being a little melodramatic? Huh? Of course, you'll make it back." All the same, Face shifted nervously on his feet and glanced back at B. A. and Hannibal.

"Promise me you'll protect her from her family, okay?" Face nodded and Murdock walked over to the coat rack and put on his jacket, cap and gloves. He looked over at Mrs. Baracus and mustered a grin. "Momma, you're gonna have to take care of Bogey and Billy for me, okay? Bogey doesn't like chocolate. It gets in his fur. And Billy . . . well, Scooter can help ya take care of him. He knows how. Don'tcha, Scooter?"

B. A. growled and muttered, "Ain't never been no dog." He glanced at the pilot and gave him a sudden uncertain smile. "'Sides, you'll be back to take care of 'em yourself, you crazy fool."

Hannibal walked over to Murdock with the manila envelope in his hand. "The taxi should be here in about five minutes. It will take you to a post office about three miles from here. Keelin says it's a bigger facility than most of the neighborhood post offices. A bigger facility means more people around if anything starts to go wrong. Have the taxi wait for you. Get this weighed, stamped and leave it with them, then get back here as fast as you can."

"You got it, Colonel. I'll be in 'n' outta there faster'n you can shake a stick." Steady brown eyes met flinty blue eyes and the two men saluted each other before the Captain left the pub to wait for his taxi.


	23. Chapter 23 Trust Takes Time

The Case of Kinnegal's Banshee

Disclaimer: I do not own The A Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A Team.

Chapter 23 Trust Takes Time  
><strong>Yet each man kills the thing he loves,<br>By each let this be heard,  
>Some do it with a bitter look,<br>Some with a flattering word,  
>The coward does it with a kiss,<br>The brave man with a sword.**  
><em>Oscar Wilde<em>  
>oooooo<p>

Murdock wasn't expecting company when he got in the back seat of the taxi but as soon as he slid across the worn vinyl seat, someone opened the door and slid in beside him.

"Dani? What do you think you're doin'?" He frowned at her as the taxi pulled away from the curb.

"I couldn't let you go alone to mail that envelope. There's a back exit down the hall from the bathrooms. When nobody was looking I snuck out." She clasped her hands over the bag in her lap and shivered, her long-sleeved blouse giving her little protection from the frosty air.

"You must be freezin'! Here." He slipped off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. "Ya know, this isn't very smart. Your family could've been watchin' the pub all night waitin' for one of us to make this move."

"So . . . it's smart for you? But not for me?" She said it in a quiet voice and glanced sideways at him.

"This . . . this is what we do." He shrugged. "You know that."

"And if soldiers from my family or the other families are there to meet you?" She turned to him and stared into his eyes.

He kept his gaze on her and shook his head. "Don't matter. It's what we do."

"I'm sorry, H. M. Sorry for the trouble I've caused everyone. Sorry for the danger I've managed to put you in." Her blue eyes blurred with tears. "Sorry that you can't forgive me."

"It's not that, darlin'. I already did that, the forgivin' part. It just takes a whole lotta time to earn back trust 'n' when you thought you couldn't trust _me_, when Hannibal had to almost pull teeth to get it outta you . . . " He sighed and cupped her cheek with his hand. "I love you, but that hurt worsen anythin' your family could do to me."

"I know. I'm sorry for the pain I caused you." Two tears slowly traced a path down her cheeks. "I love you, too."

He enveloped her in his arms, ignoring the looks from the cabbie, and let her bury her face in his shoulder. She kept one hand in her lap, the other resting lightly on his chest. For a few moments she remained that way before he tilted her chin toward him. As he closed his eyes and kissed her, she wrapped both arms around his shoulders.

At first the pin prick he felt at the base of his neck didn't register in his mind. When black dots danced in the periphery of his vision and his brain began to feel like fuzzy cotton batting, he realized what she had done. He gazed at her with confusion in his eyes and tried to grasp her by the shoulders. By then, his hands were numb and like dead weights at the ends of his arms.

"Dani . . . "

"I knew where Hannibal had the syringe and etomidate he uses to knock B. A. out for flying. Last night when everyone was asleep I got it from his bag. I'm a Scalatini. Remember?" Her words were touched with sadness as he slumped back in the seat and fell unconscious.

She gently covered him with his jacket after removing the manila envelope from the front pocket. Watching Murdock sleep, she impatiently waited for the taxi to arrive at its destination.

Before opening the door, she kissed him one more time and caressed his cheek.

She paid the driver with two fifty dollar bills and gave him instructions. "This should cover the full fare back to Kinnegal's Thirsty Dog. It includes a generous tip. When you get there, ask inside for help in bringing him in. Give the white-haired man you'll find there this note for me. Thanks."

The driver scrutinized her and the note in his hand and cast a wary glance back at the unconscious pilot. "He gonna be okay? I don't want nobody dyin' in my cab."

She bit her lower lip to hold back more tears as she peeked in at Murdock. "I'm a nurse. He's alright. He won't die. He'll wake up in an hour. Just get him back to those people I told you about."

As the taxi moved off down the street, she looked toward the black sedan drawing up beside her. The passenger in the seat behind the driver rolled down his tinted window.

"Nice work, Dani. Now if you would please give me the items your father wants, you can be on your way." Mad Sal Tabio narrowed his eyes at her when she hesitated.

"I'm free to go back to my new life? No more contact with me or with him?" She gestured with her head toward the taxi stopped at a light two blocks away.

Tabio held out his hand and scowled. "Is your father's word good enough for you?"

She shivered and removed the packet from her purse. "Here. This is what he wants. I can't do any more than this."

Mad Sal nodded. "I always said you were a smart girl, Dani." He rolled up his window and directed Sly to drive away.

Daniela took a deep breath and watched the sedan turn the corner. She exhaled finally and began taking a long slow walk back to the pub and Murdock. She hoped he could forgive her for what she had just done.


	24. Chapter 24 Best Laid Plans

The Case of Kinnegal's Banshee

Disclaimer: I do not own The A Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A Team.

Chapter 24 Best Laid Plans  
><strong>Always remember to forget<br>The friends that proved untrue.  
>But never forget to remember<br>Those that have stuck by you.**  
><em>Irish proverb<em>  
>oooooo<p>

Long before his eyelids fluttered open, the muffled voices over him pronounced he was beginning to wake up. He remembered muttering Dani's name several times. Then someone's cool hands gently stroked his cheek and spoke his name using Momma's voice.

He felt an uncomfortably hard wooden surface underneath him. He flexed his fingers and felt the grain of the wood under his fingertips.

When he opened his eyes, the first face he saw was Momma's. She smiled at him, tears in her eyes. "Thank God," she breathed.

He swallowed and squinted at his surroundings, his vision still blurry from the dose of etomidate Dani had administered. The others, B. A., Hannibal, Face and Keelin hovered around the trestle table where he was resting.

"'Bout time you woke up, crazyman. Momma was startin' to worry." B. A. scowled at him from over his mother's shoulder.

"Scooter! That's no way to talk to him when he's been through so much!" Momma scolded her son before anxiously glancing back at Murdock.

Hannibal's cigar was unlit in his mouth and he worked it to one side before speaking. "How are you feeling, Captain?"

"How . . . ? What happened?" He shook his head slightly to clear it and felt a throbbing sensation beginning in his temples.

He pushed himself onto his elbows and immediately regretted the action. Struggling to sit up, he covered his face with his hands and groaned. "Big jackhammer type headache. Anybody got aspirin?"

Keelin hurried to the bar and searched on the shelves below. When she returned she carried a glass of ginger ale and a bottle of aspirin. Face held the glass as Murdock uncapped the bottle and fished out three aspirins. He ignored the chalky texture as he chewed them and gulped the pulverized remains down with a mouthful of ginger ale.

Dani's last words "I'm a Scalatini. Remember?" came to him, and he groaned again. "Colonel, I'm sorry. She tricked me."

"Don't concern yourself over the envelope. Or Miss Scalatini either."

Murdock peered at Hannibal in disbelief. "What do you mean, Colonel? She's got the goods. Probably givin' it to her father as we speak."

"That's good. It bought us some time." Hannibal's eyes took on a glimmer of mischief as he winked at Face.

"What you were carrying was a decoy." Face smiled.

"A . . . decoy? As in fake photos? Fake key?" Murdock gaped at Hannibal.

"No, the photos were real enough. They were prints I had made of the originals. We still have negatives from them in case Hannibal's plan didn't work as well as expected. The key was to an old padlock that got blown off the van's weapons locker in one of our last assignments." Face explained while the Colonel smiled and chewed his cigar.

"So we still have the original key and photos?" The pilot frowned.

"No, Keelin took the originals in a duplicate manila envelope to the neighborhood post office. Because she goes there to get the mail each day, it wouldn't look out of place if she went to the desk with something to send off. Whoever was sent to try to get the packet, likely the guy Daniela called Tabio, followed you and didn't pay any attention to Keelin doing the pub's normal business." Hannibal grinned even wider, his cigar clamped firmly between his teeth. "I love it when a plan comes together."

"And what if Dani was protectin' me and mailin' the packet herself? What if she didn't give her father anythin'? They'll target her." Murdock gave each of the men a desperate wild-eyed look. He gripped the sides of the table tightly.

"This is going to sound bad, buddy, but Hannibal's plan was more complicated than you knew about. Dani played her part perfectly. We couldn't be certain you would if you had the faintest thought she was going to be in danger." Face glanced at the Colonel, urging him to take over the explanation.

Hannibal placed one arm around the pilot's shoulders, helping him down from the table and encouraging him to walk with him. "I talked to Dani alone yesterday. I showed her where to find the syringe and anesthetic. She knew exactly how much to give you so she could give Tabio the impression she was following her father's orders. I _told_ her to give him the entire envelope, not mail it."

"But why? This Tabio guy coulda gunned her down for the packet. You couldn't be sure she'd be safe. You don't know if she's even still alive. _You put her in danger without thinkin' twice 'bout it._" Murdock jerked away from Hannibal and stared at him with uncertainty.

"Captain, I know this isn't the way any of us wanted the plan to work. Daniela _chose_ to do what she did. She stepped in front of the gun by taking your place. Not unlike someone else who once took a bullet for me and risked his life doing it." Hannibal looked at the pilot, his face softening for a moment with the last sentence he spoke.

Murdock knew what the Colonel meant. His hand strayed to his left shoulder and gently rubbed the old wound. The scar was a constant reminder of that sacrifice, one he would do again for any one of them if the need arose.

"Why'd _she_ do it, Colonel?" Murdock's voice had become a hoarse rasp.

"To protect you and be able to have a chance at that new life she wanted. She and I figured if they thought she tried to get them the information but failed through no fault of her own, her father might keep his promise. It was a gamble and I'm not sure it paid off. I'm sorry if it didn't."

The pilot glared down at the floor, bitterness in his expression. "So she might never come back to me?"

"I expected her here by now. She sent along a note saying she was coming but needed some time before she could face you. I'm sorry, Captain." Hannibal motioned for Face to join them. He knew if anyone could help Murdock to get through his loss, the Lieutenant could. Emotions like the Captain would have if Daniela was gone forever were not something either Hannibal or B. A. could handle.

Murdock brushed by Face and walked over to the pub door, placed one hand against it and paused. He gave Hannibal an icy look. "I can't accept that. I gotta find her no matter where she is."


	25. Chapter 25 A Super Hero Entrance

The Case of Kinnegal's Banshee

Disclaimer: I do not own The A Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A Team.

Chapter 25 A Super Hero Entrance  
><strong>Keep love in your heart. A life without it is like a sunless garden when the flowers are dead.<br>**_Oscar Wilde_  
>oooooo <p>

In three strides, B. A. made it to the pub door and pulled Murdock's hand from it. "You know better'n that, man. You don' know where she's at 'n' you don' know the city like I do." The Sergeant wedged himself between the pilot and the door. He crossed his arms, daring him to try to get by him.

Murdock sighed, a loud frustrated exhalation of breath. He threw his hands up in the air and let them fall again to his sides in a gesture of defeat. Stalking to the bar, he stood for several seconds with his back to all of them.

Mrs. Baracus started toward him but B. A. shook his head in warning and she stopped. The Captain's head was bowed and, as he slowly approached, Face heard him mumbling something to himself.

"Murdock, just because she isn't back yet doesn't mean anything happened to her." The Lieutenant put his hand on the pilot's shoulder and gave it a reassuring pat.

"What am I gonna do, Face?" The words were quiet and devoid of emotion. Face opened his mouth, then shook his head, unable to think of anything to say in response. It was B. A. who spoke, his tone uncharacteristically gentle and understanding.

"If the Colonel don' think he needs all four o' us here, we can drive 'round lookin' for her." B. A. left his post by the pub door and came up behind the two men. "I can help you look for the li'l sister. Better'n lettin' you go it alone 'n' maybe get yourself killed by some junkie or gangster. What 'bout it, Hannibal?"

"I doubt Brendan or the Mob will be paying a visit here in broad daylight." Hannibal shrugged. "Why not? It's worth a try."

Murdock shot a surprised look at the Sergeant. "You'd do that for me, Big Guy?"

"Jus' leave Billy here with Momma, okay?" B. A. grunted. "'N' don' pretend you're Captain Cab, the Range Rider or Pasadena Murdock, got it?"

The corners of the pilot's mouth twitched upward briefly as he attempted to smile. "You got it. Don't have any of their disguises with me anywho."

"You guys call the phone in the van anythin' starts to happen." B. A. headed for the coat rack for his jacket. "You comin', fool, or I do I gotta look for her on my own?"

Before grabbing his jacket, Murdock paused in front of Hannibal. "I . . . understand why you let her do it, Colonel. I was outta line with some of what I said. Thanks for tryin' to help her." Knowing the Colonel rarely accepted hugs from his men, the Captain held out his hand. Hannibal shook it and patted the pilot on the shoulder.

"Go find your girl, Captain. We'll hold down the fort here."

Murdock donned his jacket and cap on his way out of the door, then tugged on gloves. B. A. was already several yards down the block and the pilot sprinted to catch up to him.

"Don' run, fool. If the cops're 'round they'll think you jus' robbed a gas station or somethin'." B. A. slanted a cautionary look at the Captain as he fell into stride alongside him.

"Okey 's your town 'n' you should know. But can we at least _walk_ faster?" Murdock's frosty breath plumed in front of him. He had already picked up the pace and turned to face the black man when he didn't increase his speed.

"A few more minutes won't matter that much, man. The van ain't that far 'way." B. A. grumbled as he walked more rapidly to keep up.

By the time they reached the Ada Park public swimming pool, Murdock had both of them moving at a slow jogging pace.

B. A. unlocked the front doors and both men climbed in. The pilot scanned the area around them as the Sergeant shifted the van into reverse and backed out of the parking space in front of the fenced off pool.

Turning to the right off South Ada Street onto West 112th Place, B. A. took his time skirting the north end of Ada Park. As they were about to drive past the fenced off playground, Murdock sucked in his breath and shouted, "There she is!"

The Sergeant pulled over to the curb as the pilot added, "And she's got company."

Murdock threw open the door and sprinted toward the low fence before the black man could put the van in park.

Dani had not seen the four young men slouching their way toward her from the interior of the park. When they saw her, they ducked behind one of the larger trees for a whispered conversation. They stepped out from behind the tree as Murdock vaulted over the fence, his tennies skidding on the icy crust of snow on the grass.

"So much for a super hero entrance," he muttered as he picked himself up from the ground and dusted snow off his pants. B. A. was more careful, straddling the top of the fence and swinging his legs over.

Dani rose to her feet from the swing where she sat, startled out of her reverie by the slamming van door. She turned away when she recognized Murdock and walked rapidly in the opposite direction.

"I need more time, H. M." she called back over her shoulder.

"Dani. Don't go away. Let's talk." He begged her to come to him. Even from the sizable distance B. A. and he were from the troublemakers, he recognized the hungry look in their expressions.

Hunched against the chilly breeze and concentrating on the ground at her feet, Dani began to run. Several yards separated her and Brendan and his three companions. Too late, she saw them in front of her and realized their intentions. They encircled and paced around her like four wolves trying to confuse a deer into letting down its guard.

Murdock knew if B. A. and he came to her defense, she would still be caught in the middle of the fight. He needed a plan, one that would not fail. And he needed it quickly.


	26. Chapter 26 The Return of Billy

The Case of Kinnegal's Banshee

Disclaimer: I do not own The A Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A Team.

Chapter 26 The Return of Billy  
><strong>The best armor is to keep out of range. <strong>_ Italian proverb  
><em>oooooo

When he saw the danger Dani was in, Murdock put one arm out to stop B. A. while a plan to rescue her was formulating in his mind. When the muscular Sergeant scowled, the pilot pleaded with him.

"B. A., I know you said you didn't want Billy or Captain Cab or anyone else with us but I gotta let one of 'em handle this. The element of surprise, ya know? They won't see it comin'. When I distract 'em, get Dani outta there and into the van, fast as you can. Tell 'er to lock it 'n' then you get back here. I'm gonna need your help."

Without waiting for B. A.'s assent, Murdock staggered toward the small group, his arm extended as if trying to pull back on the leash of a strong-willed dog.

As he went, he yelled, "Back, Billy! Heel! Heel, boy!" He let the imaginary dog pull him into the circle, his right shoulder smashing hard into the upper body of the nearest thug and knocking him off balance. Dani stared at him with fear in her eyes, knowing what he was doing and why he was doing it.

"Sorry," he grinned and slipped into a slow drawl. "My dog don' mind too good." He gaped at the bottoms of Brendan's jeans with wide-eyed manic horror. "Billy! There were plenty a trees ya coulda done that on. Ya didn' have t' use his leg for yer business. I'm so sorry." He peered into Brendan's face and cocked an eyebrow. "I know you, don' I? Yer definitely familiar. Oh yeah, you like t' carve up people in bar parkin' lots."

He backed away from Brendan, then darted out of the circle toward a faraway tree, all four assailants following him. B. A. used the opportunity to rush forward, grab Daniela by the arm and push her toward the van. "Go, get in and lock it, li'l sister. Stay there, no matter what happens."

"But H. M. . . ." She stared at the tree where the four young thugs had Murdock cornered, his back against the thick trunk. He had lost much of his drawl and was mocking them, drawing their attention away from B. A. and her.

Over the distance, they could hear him ranting. "Not so brave when you don't have a broken beer bottle, are ya? Come on. I can still take every one of ya without even tryin'." He glanced their direction, silently urging Dani to seek shelter. Grinning at his attackers, he crooked his pointer finger and beckoned them closer. "Come on. Wanna see crazy in action? Try me."

B. A. glanced over his shoulder, knowing Murdock was ramping up the provocation to buy them time. He also realized the pilot would continue even if he was being beaten to within an inch of death if it meant the girl would be safe. "Got no time for argument, sistah. Do what you're tol'!" The Sergeant shoved her and sent her scrambling toward the van.

As B. A. made sure Dani obeyed, Brendan motioned for his three companions to attack the pilot. Murdock waited for them, his eyes darting from one to the other watching for the first punch.

When it came, he anticipated it and ducked. With the sound of knuckles breaking, the assailant's fist slammed into the tree. The young thug staggered away from the attack, howling and clutching his hand.

The second blow followed immediately as another of Brendan's friends caught Murdock solidly in the stomach. He doubled over, his breath temporarily taken away by the impact. Within seconds, he righted himself, panting and leaning against the tree trunk for support. "Is that the best ya can do?" he gasped. He crouched down and raised his fists. "Come on. That was just a lucky punch."

B. A. rushed across the snow-dusted grass toward the remaining three troublemakers. While the Sergeant gripped two of the assailants by their hair and banged their heads together, Murdock grinned at Brendan.

"You're not so tough when you don' have people backin' you up, are ya?" the Captain sneered.

The ringleader charged him. The force of his impact knocked both of them to the ground. Brendan straddled Murdock and drew back his fist. As he swung at the Captain's jaw, Murdock swiveled his head away from the punch. He used the momentum of the swing to throw Brendan off himself and onto the ground.

He climbed atop the younger man to hold him down and prevent another attack. For seconds, that was all he did.

Murdock didn't know exactly where the intense anger came from that suddenly welled up inside him. Thoughts of what Brendan and his friends had intended to do with Dani and the pain over what she had done mingled in his brain.

Before he could control his emotions, something inside his mind snapped. He pummeled the younger man repeatedly, breaking his nose, blackening his eye, splitting his lip. Not until B. A. gripped both of his arms from behind and pulled him off did Murdock feel his volcanic temper begin to dissipate.

"We got company, man." B. A. nodded toward two black sedans with tinted windows that had parked in front of and behind the van.

Murdock swung his head in the direction the Sergeant was looking. Still winded from the exertion of the attack, he wrested his arms from B. A.'s grip and muttered, "Yeah, 'n' they don't look like they came to party with us."

From the front car, Sly and two large well-muscled men climbed over the fence and approached the small group.

With a cold smile, Sly nodded at Brendan's three companions and uttered two words which were immediately obeyed without question: "Go home." The three stumbled their way across the park, none of them looking back to check on their leader.

He turned his attention to Brendan and motioned for the two muscle men to pick the young thug up from the ground. Brendan quivered in their grasp. A stream of blood dripped down his chin onto the snow at his feet, tinging it snowcone red.

"Mr. Tabio is very unhappy that you failed to fulfill your responsibility to us. He said to let you know the deal is off." Sly gestured toward the front sedan with his head. "You'll come with us and wait to explain to Mr. Tabio why you made him so unhappy."

Brendan's eyes grew wide and his breathing hitched in his chest as the two men dragged him toward the car.

Sly turned to Murdock. "Mr. Tabio wishes to speak to you. Come with me."

B. A. growled a warning and started to follow. "Alone," Sly emphasized and gave the Sergeant a menacing stare.

B. A. clenched his fists and moved toward the strongman but Murdock raised one hand to stop him. "It's alright. I think I'll be okay. I need to do this. Go see that Dani's safe."

The Captain nodded at Sly and walked alongside him to the sedan in the rear. The strongman patted him down for weapons and opened the back door. Murdock slid his lanky frame into the vehicle and Sly closed the door on him.

B. A. did not like this at all. Mobsters weren't known to have friendly talks with outsiders in their private vehicles without the conversation leading to something injurious. He let out an anxious sigh and strode to the van to check on Daniela as the crazy man had requested.


	27. Chapter 27 Cat and Mouse

The Case of Kinnegal's Banshee

Disclaimer: I do not own The A Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A Team.

Chapter 27 Cat and Mouse  
><strong>A forced kindness deserves no thanks. <strong>_Italian proverb  
><em>oooooo

The first thing he noticed about the man waiting for him in the sedan was the obviously expensive tailored suit and tie he wore, a suit Face would have given anything to own. That, and the impassive analytical once-over Tabio gave him as Sly patted him down for weapons.

"Mr. Murdock, I presume." The low-pitched voice hinted of authority and menace.

"Captain. _Captain_ Murdock." Murdock flashed him a chilled look before staring straight ahead at the van. He was relieved to see B. A. open the driver's door and begin talking with Dani. Every few seconds, the Sergeant glanced back at the car, watching for signs of trouble.

They sat in silence for two full minutes, each sizing the other up, before Tabio spoke. "McClonough said you handle yourself well in a fight."

"Training. Viet Nam." Murdock shrugged.

Tabio nodded. "Figured that from your records."

The pilot raised his eyebrows in mild surprise.

The older man's eyes crinkled with amusement. "Curiosity. We have our sources."

Murdock attempted to hide the unease Tabio's statement produced. If Daniela's father had access to _his_ files, he would also know about Hannibal, Face and B. A. and possibly the missions he did with them, some against the Mob or Mob underlings in other cities. That could be a problem.

As if reading his mind, Tabio flashed a mouthful of gold-capped teeth and nodded. "Yes, we know about your friends and who they are. We tend not to get overly involved with the military or the police. If they get caught, it won't be because of us."

"How can I trust you?" Murdock examined the older man's expression and was puzzled when he seemed to change the subject.

"Dani's a nice girl. I've known her since she was a newborn baby." It was said in a reflective tone with eyes that stared into the distance of time.

Murdock didn't know how to respond so he nodded, a quick up and down motion of his head. He did not return the older man's smile.

"She's too nice to be tangled up in her father's affairs." Tabio's eyes bored into the pilot, suggesting far more meaning to his words than their face value.

"She won't be anymore. Least if y'all keep your promise." The two men stared at each other before the capo nodded.

"I trust your visit to our city is almost over." The mobster stared ahead through the window at B. A. as he began to pace in front of the van.

"I can't make that decision. I'm just along for the ride." Murdock shrugged. He saw B. A.'s growing impatience and wondered how much longer this cat and mouse game of words was going to take.

"If Daniela had not delivered the packet as we wanted, she would have been sent to her father's people overseas, you know." Tabio cocked one eyebrow at the surprise registered on the pilot's face. "Oh yes. Dani would have had permanent citizenship in Sicily."

As distressed as he was at the statement, Murdock filed it away in his memory to process later. For now, he had to finish this conversation before his burly companion charged the sedan to find out what was happening.

"What about the kid?" The Captain motioned with his hand to the vehicles ahead of them.

"Brendan McClonough is a small fish trying to act like a shark in a tank full of piranhas. It's not up to me what happens to humble him." Tabio narrowed his eyes at Murdock. "Kinnegal's Thirsty Dog will have no more trouble. You can let them know."

"I will." The Captain glanced at the mobster. "Am I free to go now?"

"When you leave Chicago in a few days, take Daniela and _never_ bring her back here again." Tabio's voice was cold and threatening. "The climate will not be good for her health. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly." Murdock opened the sedan door and nodded to Tabio and Sly as he got out. "Good day to you both."

He willed his suddenly rubbery legs to carry him to the van and get in the front passenger's seat. Once there he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the head rest. He heard the two sedans pull out from their parking places, gravel crunching under the wheels.

He could picture B. A.'s scowl as he mumbled, "Crazy fool thin' to do, sittin' in a Mob car talkin' to a Mob boss." Murdock felt the black man grip the shoulder of his bomber jacket and shake it. "Don' _ever_ do that to me again."

The pilot let out a shaky laugh. "Don't worry. Don't wanna."

Murdock heard movement behind him and remembered Dani was there. Keeping his eyes closed, he could almost imagine her chewing on her lower lip as she did whenever she was nervous or frightened.

"H. M.?" Her troubled voice came in an uncertain whisper. "We need to talk."

"We will." He swallowed, knowing she was just as apprehensive about what they had to discuss as he was. "Not now."

B. A. snorted. "So I gotta watch the two o' you dancin' 'round tryin' not to step on landmines for the rest o' this vacation?" He removed the keys from the ignition and opened the driver's door. "Take care of it now or we don' move. Lemme know when you've worked things out." He slammed the door and Murdock watched him stalk off into the park a short distance.

Dani's mouth dropped open at the Sergeant's unexpected action. She stared at Murdock's face in the rearview mirror only to see him fighting to keep a serious look on his face.

"B. A.'s never been known for pussyfootin' 'round somethin' he thinks needs fixin'." The smirk fell away and a grave expression replaced it. He turned in the seat and gazed into her eyes. "We need fixin', don't we?"

She nodded and a half-sob escaped from her.

"So should I come back there or do you wanna come up here? Be easier to talk."

She was surprised at how gentle his voice was toward her. "I can try to come up there."

Dani stood and attempted to maneuver around the center console and into the driver's seat. Losing her balance, she fell backwards across Murdock's lap. His quick reaction saved the back of her head from a collision with the top of the side door panel.

The two of them sat dazed for a few moments, her body sprawled across his legs, her head tucked in the crook of his right elbow.

"Uh . . . nice of you to drop in," he stammered. She looked into his surprised brown eyes and began to giggle at his words.

He responded with a sheepish lopsided smile.

By the time B. A. stomped back to find out the progress of the peace talks between the two, one glance in the back seat told him all he needed to know. With a small unnoticed smile on his lips, the Sergeant climbed into the driver's seat and started the van.


	28. Chapter 28 A Full Report

The Case of Kinnegal's Banshee

Disclaimer: I do not own The A Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A Team.

Chapter 28 A Full Report

**A little fire to warm you is better than a great one to harm you. **_Irish proverb_  
>oooooo<p>

As soon as B. A. opened the pub door Face was there to meet him. He glanced behind the Sergeant at the sidewalk beyond.

His brow furrowed with a puzzled frown. "Well, did you find her? And where's Murdock?"

Hannibal's face lost its smile as he positioned himself in front of B. A. "I would like to know the same thing, Sergeant."

"He didn't go off on his own to find her again, did he? The last time he just about got blown to tiny little pieces." Face sighed in exasperation.

B. A. glowered at the two men. "You don' know me very well if ya think I'd let the crazy man run off t' mess wit' the Mob." A smile flickered across his face and vanished just as quickly. "They're patchin' things up out in the van. They'll be comin' in soon."

Face grinned and said under his breath, "Attaboy, Murdock."

"Everythin' been quiet here?" B. A. glanced around the bar room. Momma and Keelin were sitting at a trestle table drinking coffee. There would be no customers until later in the afternoon when the pub opened for business.

"Quiet as a church in a small town on a Monday afternoon. Right, Hannibal?" Face stated with satisfaction.

The door opened and Murdock and Dani strolled in, arms entwined around each other. It was obvious to everyone from their smiles and the pilot's relaxed mood that many things between them had been resolved.

"It took you long enough to get back here, Captain." Hannibal demanded the younger man's attention. "Care to give a report?"

"Yeah, man. You was too busy to say anythin' to me 'bout what Sly's boss tol' you in that car o' his," B. A. muttered.

Murdock stared down at the floor, an uncomfortable expression on his face. He hugged Dani closer and unconsciously kissed the top of her head while he waited for the Colonel's response.

Both Face and Hannibal raised their eyebrows at the statement. The Colonel gave Murdock a questioning look. "I think a _full_ report is in order, don't you?"

The Captain sighed and glanced at Dani, reluctantly releasing her to join Mrs. B. and Keelin at the table. "Yes sir."

"Join me, gentlemen?" Hannibal led the way to the other trestle table on the other side of the doorway.

"Want coffee, guys?" Keelin brought four cups, the coffee pot and some milk to the table.

"Might as well. Explainin' might take a bit." The Captain settled himself onto a bench and gave the young woman a weak smile.

"Milk for me, Keelin," B. A. reminded her.

Once the four cups were filled, Keelin excused herself and went to refill the women's coffee mugs.

When the men had positioned themselves around the table, the Colonel leaned forward and looked at Murdock. "Well?"

"Wasn't Scalatini I talked to. It was Tabio. Figures I wouldn't a talked to the big boss." The Captain drew circles with his pointer finger around the whorls in the wooden table surface. "The Kinnegals won't hafta worry about Brendan causin' trouble anymore." He gave each of them a meaningful glance before returning his gaze to the tabletop and taking a sip of coffee.

"Gotta agree, Hannibal. Kid was dragged away to a car 'n' looked like they weren't gonna just talk to 'im either. Wouldn't wish that on anybody, what's gonna happen to him." B. A. frowned. "But th' fool here thought nothin' 'bout gettin' in the other car wit' Tabio."

Murdock grimaced. "You really think I coulda refused and kept us alive? Just glad you didn't go ballistic when I was in the car with 'im. Anyway, looks like Dani has the all-clear to go back to L. A. with us and never be bothered again."

"Then they don't know that they have duplicate photos or a key to nothing. That's good." Face took in a deep breath and released it slowly.

"They don't know _yet_, Lieutenant. They'll figure it out when they can't find anything that key fits. I don't think we should be around when they do." The Colonel's expression was grim as he scrutinized each man.

Face glanced across to Keelin and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "One loose end we haven't figured out yet, though. We know how the 'banshee' was created but what about the white vapor Murdock, you and I saw, Hannibal? You said earlier you had an idea about it?"

The Colonel grinned. "Want to follow me?" Hannibal led the way outside and around the corner of the pub. Bending down on one knee, he pointed to a hole about the size of the other two holes B. A. found in the cellar. "Look familiar?"

"What does this has to do with the mist?" Face raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, Colonel. I don't think I get it." Murdock frowned as he knelt beside Hannibal and peered at the hand-drilled hole. "So there wasn't a ghost?"

"Ain't no such thing as ghosts," B. A. mumbled but even he was curious. He stared at the larger hole made by the explosion and then at the smaller hole in front of them.

Hannibal pulled a metal tube from his pocket and fit it into the hole. "I found this when I came out here to take a look at the blast site. What happens when you pack this with small chips of dry ice, add water and plug one end?"

"The dry ice'll turn into a white vapor and escape outta the other end." Murdock whistled in admiration. "Kind of a clever way to conjure up a spirit. Thought I was goin' crazy for a while."

Hannibal straightened and gestured for them to come back inside. They sat down around the table, satisfied there were no more mysteries to be solved at the pub. Keelin came and refilled their cups, giving Face a sweet smile as she did.

"Tabio hinted 'round that we should think 'bout headin' back in a few days. Probably the sooner the better. " Murdock traced around the blemishes in the wood with his finger, avoiding their eyes. "They know all 'bout you guys 'cause they snooped into my records."

Hannibal and Face exchanged concerned looks. Neither man wanted to push B. A. into returning to Los Angeles prematurely. He got to see his mother too seldom. Murdock looked crestfallen as well and tentatively reached out a hand and patted B. A.'s shoulder.

"Don' wanna cut short visitin' with Momma but won't be safe for her or us if we're still here when they find out what they have." The Sergeant scowled his resentment. He glanced over at his mother who was in the middle of telling a story about B. A.'s childhood. "Maybe nex' time, Momma," he mumbled. "Maybe nex' time we won't get chased outta town by nobody."


End file.
